Kisshu's Little Fox
by SayaLeigh
Summary: Kisshu falls for a 6th Mew Mew, Sakurio Ringo, and she loves him back until she realizes how much danger his plans are endangering the people of Earth. Can Ringo forgive Kisshu in the end?
1. INFO

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, which is probably a good thing.

* * *

Kisshu's Little Fox

INFO

Name: Ringo Sakurio

Age: 14

Personality: clumsy, quiet, intelligent, fierce when you're fighting

Mew Animal: Red Fox

Mew Mark: tiny pawprint on your left arm

Mew Weapon: flame-edged golden stars (to use them you say "Ribbon Apple Stars!)

Appearance

human: longish dark brown hair usually pulled up into a ponytail on the back of your head, and hazel eyes. You usually wear your school uniform or your Cafe Mew Mew uniform.

Mew Mew: hair turns red-orange but is the same style; gold-orange eyes, yellow-orange tube-top belly-shirt, baggy shorts, boots, bands (on left leg, on arms, & around your neck), and gloves.

Other info: The names are the Tokyo Mew Mew names and I'm only going to use the first names, but I did use some things from Mew Mew Power, like Zoey's little saying (Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face!). In case you don't know, that's what Zoey says where Ichigo says "For the Earth's future, I'll be of service-nyaa!" or whatever it is. Anyway, you go to a private school. Your dad is almost always gone on business and your mom works, but your little brother is friends with a lot of your neighbor's kids, so they usually watch him while you work or fight. If they can't watch him, Keiichiro keeps him busy at the cafe. A guy at your school likes you; his name is Kai and he's considered they second hottest guy at your school (after Mark), but you don't like him. Oh yeah, then your parents decide to get you into public school. You end up as one of Ichigo's classmates. I_ think_ that's it. If it's not I'll stick extra info into the story. 3

Punctuation:

name: ' ' or ' ' thinking

name: or " " -speaking

action in name: speaking or specific sound (ex. pop, boom, crash, etc.)

new location or time


	2. The Sixth Mew Mew

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I'm planning on buying copies of the manga soon.

* * *

Kisshu's Little Fox-PART 1-The Sixth Mew Mew

You opened your eyes blearily and glanced over at your alarm clock. It read 6:30. 'Why the hell am I up so early?' you wondered. Your eyes popped open wide and you fell out of bed when you struggled to get up quickly. You picked yourself up off the ground and hurried to take a shower, dress in your new uniform, and stumble down the stairs (you have a two-story house).

"Wow Ringo, you're up early," commented your mother, smiling and setting a plateful of food in front of you (you were sitting at the kitchen table now).

You: Well I don't want to be late for my first day of public school!

Your mother smiles at you.

Mom: That's my girl.

7:54 AM

You were walking up to the doors of your new school when you heard shouting behind you. You turned to see a girl with red hair crossing the street nearby. A car was coming towards her fast and the two girls on the curb were shouting. With a startled cry the girl in the street leaped up into the air and flipped over to the curb, landing on her feet. You stared in amazement but then a bell rang which called you back to reality. You ran into the building and started trying to find your new classroom.

in class

Sensei: Good morning, class!

Class: Good morning, Sensei.

Sensei: Well class, today we have a new student. A few people turn to look at you.

Then the sensei motioned for you to stand up and introduce yourself

You: stands My name is Ringo Sakurio. I came here from a private school. you sat and the class started to introduce themselves.

You didn't really pay attention until it got to the girl you'd seen flip through the air that morning.

Girl: I'm Ichigo Momomiya. You can just call me Ichigo. You smiled and nodded

Ichigo's blonde friend: I'm Moe. (I don't know their last names so make up something if you want to.)

Ichigo's brunette friend: I'm Miwa! smiles

A couple minutes later

Guy near the front of the room: I'm Kai Higurashi (yes I did steal Kagome's last name)

Girls in the room: dreamy sighs, then whispering omg he's so hot!

You: O...M...G...They can't be serious. He's just like any other guy!' Kai smiles at you 'Ew!'

You somehow managed to get through the day, mostly keeping to yourself but being civil to everyone but Ichigo, Miwa, and Moe, who you were actually friendly towards.

Next Day (by the way that last part was Friday so today is Saturday)

You: 'Well my homework is done so I might as well go see that Red Data Animal exibit'

You went to the museum, entered the exibit and looked around.

You: 'Wuaah! OMG that's so adorable!!' looking at the Red Fox display 'Well they may not be anywhere close to extinction, but they're still somewhat endangered...how sad!'

When you'd basically combed over the entire exibit you decided to go to the park and think about it.

At the Park

You sat on a grassy hill and looked around. Trees, people, adorable pink castle place-

You: 'Wait, WHAT!' looks back at the pink castle place 'omg...IT'S SOOO CUTE!!'

You stood up and took a step towards the pink building.

BOOM

You: spins around What the hell was that!?

You see a plume of thick gray smoke with something bright green weaving through it rising above the trees. You hesitated, then decided that the smoke was the more pressing matter. Before you could take a step, the ground began to shake. You struggled to keep your balance but failed. A red light surrounded you and you passed out.

Dream

When you opened your eyes, you were surrounded by a soft yellow-orange light. In front of you was a gorgeous Red Fox, which you stared at. The soft light turned its tawny fur to burnished gold. You put your hands up to protect yourself as the fox jumped at you. You gasped suddenly as the fox jumped right into you, becoming one with you.

End of Dream

You woke up with a gasp. You could tell that you were on a soft bed, but that wasn't important to you right now. What WAS important was the fact that THERE WERE FOUR FREAKS BENDING OVER YOU!! Oh wait, one of them was Ichigo.

Ichigo: Hey Ryou, she's awake!

A blond guy bent even closer to you and you freaked, sitting up too quicky.

whack

You: OUCH! (FYI you hit your head on a shelf)

Brown haired dude with long hair in a ponytail: Please lay back down Miss Sakurio, that bump must have hurt.

You: 1) BUMP! That was MUCH MORE than a BUMP! 2) Just call me Ringo and 3) WHAT. THE. HELL. HAPPENED. TO. ME?

Blond guy: smirks You've been infused. You're now a Mew Mew.

You: What!? What's a Mew Mew!? WHY ME!!

Blond guy: smirks again Don't ask me. walks away

You: Grrr...

Ponytail dude: Don't mind Ryou. He's always like that. smiles charmingly

You: 'So Blondie is Ryou, Ichigo's here...' Who are you?

Little blonde girl: I'm Pudding!

Ponytail dude: My name is Keiichiro.

You: Ok...and apparently you know my name already. So what's a Mew Mew?

Keiichiro: A Mew Mew is a human whose DNA is compatable with the DNA of a Red Data Animal. Th-

Ichigo: I have Iriomote Wildcat DNA. smiles

Keiichiro: As I was saying, Mew mews basically become superheroes. You have to fight the cyniclons and their Chimera Animals to save Earth, which the cyniclons are trying to take over. As far as we know, there are six of you: Ichigo here, Mint Aizawa,-

Ichigo: Blue Lorikeet DNA.

Keiichiro: -Lettuce Midorikawa,-

Ichigo: Finless Porpoise.

Keiichiro: -Pudding Fong, nods at her

Pudding grins.

Ichigo: Golden Lion Tamarin.

Keiichiro: -Zakuro Fujiwara,-

Ichigo: Gray Wolf.

You: 'omg they're kidding!'

Keiichiro: -and you.

Ichigo: Red Fox.

You: How would you know if I'm a Mew Mew?

Ichigo: You've got a Mew Mark!

You: blank look A what?

Ichigo: A Mew Mark. points to your upper left arm

You: looks Wuaah! Where did that come from!? (You know what your Mew Mark looks like if you read the info)

Ichigo: That's what happens when your DNA is infused. Mine is on my leg and

Pudding's is on her forehead.

Pudding shows you hers.

You: sigh Ok I admit it, I'm a Mew Mew. Now what?

Keiichiro: You start working here tomorrow morning.

You: Ok fine but, uh...

Keiichiro: Yes?

You: Where are we?

Keiichiro: Cafe Mew Mew.

Ichigo: It looks like a pink castle from the outside.

You: Oh, right! Now I know where we are!

You talked to them for a while, then left.

Next Day

You woke up late the next morning and had to run to Cafe Mew Mew. 'Great first impression I'll make,' you thought bitterly as you rounded a corner and ran right smack into Ichigo, who was also running.

You: falls on your butt Oof! Oh hi Ichigo!

Ichigo: Hi Ringo. Ryou sent me to look for you.

You: 'Great he probably figures I was going to bail out on them.' Sorry I'm just not used to getting u early.

Ichigo: I know, it's such a drag. C'mon, let's go so you can meet the others.

You: Ok! Pops up and follows Ichigo

At the Cafe

Ichigo: We're back!

Ryou: Good now Ringo can meet the team. turns to a line of girls Well, you already know Ichigo and Pudding. points to a girl with blue-black hair pulled up into buns wearing a blue uniform That's Mint, moves his finger to the next girl in line, who has seaweed-green hair with braids and is wearing a green uniform that's Lettuce,-

Last girl in line who has purple hair and a purple uniform steps forward. You recognize her.

Girl: And as you probably already know, I'm Zakuro.

Now you knew everybody and Keiichiro had given you a red uniform with a hint of orange in it. You guys were putting the finishing touches up around the place and Lettuce was going to put up the open sign when Ryou and Keiichiro walked into the room. You all stopped what you were doing and stared at them.

Keiichiro: The cyniclons have unleashed a gigantic Chimera Animal on the other side of the park. You'll have to go stop it right away.

Ryou: TOKYO MEW MEWS! GO!!

You all ran out of the cafe and across the park at top speed. People stared as you passed, wondering why six similarly dressed girls were running like maniacs from one side of the park to the other.


	3. The First Battle

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own Tokyo Mew Mew? Yeah right.

* * *

Kisshu's Little Fox-PART 2-The First Battle

Recap: Ok, so a Chimera Anima was detected across the park and you and the other five Mew Mews had to go kick its butt, right? Right.

STORY:

You and the other Mew Mews skidded to a halt when a huge ugly beast came into sight. From the shoulders down it looked like a bright green lizard. Its chest and neck were covered in thick white feathers, and it had a woman's head with long white feathers for hair. 'That has to be the ugliest thing I've ever seen' you thought. Just then a woman ran past you guys. She was (hm...how to put this nicely...) fat, and wearing a swimsuit top with pajama bottoms. 'Correction: THAT'S the ugliest thing I've ever seen.'

You turned back to the Chimera Animal. As you watched, a boy appeared above it. He had dark green hair that was in pigtails in front of his REALLY big ears, and he was wearing a short shirt and baggy shorts. There were dark red bandages on his arms and legs. And he was floating. Yep, floating.

Boy: Hm, a new Mew Mew? What, can't handle me on your own?

Ichigo: What's your problem Kisshu!? Can't you leave us alone for at least a week!?

You: 'Ok, so the freak's name is Kisshu.'

Kisshu: Sorry Kitty-cat, but that's not gonna happen. Now, let's see what you little Mews can do, shall we? Chimera Animal, attack!

'LITTLE Mews!' you snarled to yourself, 'Ok, NOW he's going to pay!'

Ichigo: MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!

Mint: MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHOSIS!

Lettuce: MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSIS!

Pudding: MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!

Zakuro: MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!

You shouted the first words that came to mind, kissing your pendant (Oh yeah, Ryou gave you your pendant).

You: MEW MEW APPLE! METAMORPHOSIS!

On instinct you leaped up into the air and felt yourself flipping. It seemed as if you were pulled into a vortex of yellow-orange light. When you landed, you and the other 'little' Mew Mews were in your Mew forms.

Kisshu: Aw, what a pretty little fox.

You: light blush Grr... 'Pervert!'

Ichigo: Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face! (I told you I was keeping that! 3)

Mint: Alright, let's go!

Lettuce: starts the attack Ribbon Lettuce Rush!

Pudding: Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno! she sends a trench thing towards the

Chimera Animal and it was encased in a gumdrop-like thing.

Zakuro: Mew Mint, Mew Ringo, attack at the same time!

You: And just how do I do that!?

Kisshu: Aw, Foxy doesn't know how to attack.

You: gives him death glare Shut up!

Ichigo: Just shout the first thing that comes to mind!

You nodded and turned back to the Chimera Animal.

Mint: Ribbon Mint Echo!

You: Ribbon Apple Stars!

You flung out your right arm towards the Chimera Animal and three golden stars edged with bright blue flame flew towards the creature. Your attack hit at the same time as Mint's. The Chimera Animal squaked in protest but neither attack did much damage.

Zakuro: Ribbon Zakuro Spear! attack hits hard and the Chimera Animal stumbles backwards Finish it Ichigo!

Ichigo: Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!

Her attack hit the Chimera Animal full force and it erupted in a burst of colored light. A glowing pinkish-purple globe floated away and Mini-Mew (sorry but I think 'Mini-Mew' is cuter than 'Masha') ate up the little jellyfish thing.

Kisshu: Hmph. Nice job this time Mew Mews. I'll see you soon! says the last part looking at you in particular, then waves to you all and disappears.

You: shiver 'What a freak...'


	4. Reasons

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, you would not be reading this because the series would never have been finished.

* * *

Kisshu's Little Fox-PART 3-Reasons

Recap: So you guys all worked together and totally kicked that Chimera Anima's butt, and Kisshu left saying he would see you all soon but looking especially at you. Ok.

STORY:

You were walking home from school on Tuesday afternoon and were lost in thought.

You: 'Kicking that Chimera Anima's butt on Sunday was AWESOME!' Image of Kisshu pops into your head 'Him. What was his problem? Stupid perv-' Wuaah!

Kisshu had just appeared in front of you, making you stop suddenly, take a step back...and fall on your butt.

Kisshu: Hey Foxy!

You: Grrr...Is this going to become a regular thing with you!? (Ratatouille! 3)

Kisshu: smirks Yep!

You sigh, get up, and continue walking. Kisshu floats beside you, glancing at you every now and again with his beautiful golden eyes. You stared straight ahead, trying to fake indifference, but your heart was beating a little faster and your cheeks were warm despite the breeze.

Kisshu: Where're you going?

You: Home.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him glance around quickly, but no one was around. He put a hand on your shoulder, so you stopped and turned to him. Before you could react you felt a pair of soft lips pressed gently but firmly against yours.

Kisshu: backs off See you soon, my little fox! disappears

For a moment you could only stand there, touching your lips in some kind of wonder. Then you continued walking.

Next Day

You sighed happily. With your home finished and nothing important to do, you could spend the afternoon in the park. So you grabbed your book and left the house. The sun was shining brightly, warming your shoulders and back. When you got to the park, you walked over to a big tree and sat down, leaning back against it and cracking open your book.

You had only been reading for a couple minutes when you felt slight tug on the book. Then it was pulled from your hands and set aside. You found yourself staring into Kisshu's golden eyes.

You: Eep!

Kisshu: Hi Foxy. he moved so he was sitting beside you against the tree instead of crouching in front of you Thanks for the kiss yesterday.

You blushed and touched your lips. Kisshu smiled.

You: trying to sound agressive What are you doing here?

Kisshu: Aw, come on Foxy, don't pretend you're not happy to see me. he makes a pouty face and leans closer to you. Your blush deepens

You: still trying to sound agressive Are you going to answer my question?

Kisshu: smirks That's two questions now Foxy. But I'm just here to see you.

You: Huh?

Kisshu: You heard me. leans back again

A little sigh escaped you and your cheeks lost a little of their warmth. The two of you sat in silence for a bit, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was kind of nice actually, considering that the two of you were supposed to be bitter enemies.

You: Kisshu?

Kisshu: Hm?

You: Why...Why are you trying to take over Earth?

Kisshu: looks at you My people once lived here, before it became uninhabitable. Then we moved to another planet, but it turned out to have even worse conditions. We tried to come back, but humans had taken over. So we have to get rid of the humans to save our people.

You: Oh...

You both fell silent again.

Kisshu: Why are you fighting?

You: Huh? Oh. Um...well, first of all it's my duty, but second of all I don't like seeing people get hurt. So I can't let you hurt innocent people. You rested your chin on your knees, staring straight ahead.

Kisshu: smiles thoughtfully, but you don't see Ok then. See ya Foxy! ruffles your hair and teleports away

You: Grr...

You picked up your book, smiling slightly as you discovered that Kisshu had kept it open to your page.

Friday Night

You were curled up on your bed in the darkness of your room when you heard a soft knock on glass. Lifting your head, you looked blearily across the room towards your window. A dark figure was floating outside. Kisshu. Sighing, you got up and went to open the window. Kisshu slid inside and, before you could close the window, pulled you close and rested his chin on top of your head. At first you stiffened, but you couldn't deny that it felt nice. Without thinking you buried your face in his shirt and wrapped your arms around him. You felt his lips twitch in a smile.

It took a while, but your senses came back to you and you pulled away from Kisshu. There was a twinge of regret in his eyes as he watched you close the window. 'What am I doing?' you asked yourself, 'I should be shoving him out the window, not closing it with him inside!'

When you turned around again Kisshu was sitting on your bed. Tentatively you walked back across the room and sat in front of him, pulling your knees up to your chest.

You: glancing away What do you want?

Kisshu: Nothing special.

You: Can't "nothing special" wait? I'm tired.

Kisshu: It's OK. "Nothing special is just being with you.

You: Huh!? Wha-! Kisshu silences you by putting a hand over your mouth

Kisshu: Shh! Your parents are home aren't they? you nod You don't want them to walk in here do you? What would they think if they saw you with an alien? he takes his hand away from your mouth

You: Oh. I guess I didn't think about that.

Kisshu: rolls his eyes Obviously.

You: Why do you like me?

Kisshu: looks uneasy Well uh... sigh Besides being a pretty little fox, you can be really sweet.

You: How do you know?

Kisshu: I watch you sometimes. Those other Mew Mews like you for it, and that little kitty of yours is anybody's best friend because of you. And I don't like you. I love you.

You: OK Kisshu. You win.

Your eyes met and suddenly you were caught in some sort of trance.

You: 'His eyes are so pretty...like liquid gold.'

The spell was broken when you yawned widely. Without a second thought you untangled your arms from around your legs and curled up into a ball on top of the covers and closed your eyes. A second later you felt a pair of lips brush across your cheekbone.

Kisshu: Goodnight, my little fox.

When you opened your eyes again, he was gone.


	5. Dragged Into the Mess

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, ALL the Mew Mews would have pets.

* * *

Kisshu's Little Fox-PART 4-Dragged into the Mess

NEW CHARACTER

OK this is your best friend from your old private school. No, she's not a Mew Mew.

Name: Sakura Roiyaru (Roiyaru means "loyal")

Age: 14

Personality: loyal, won't go behind somebody's back, great friend to have

Appearance: long blue-black hair, blue eyes, fair skin.

Recap: Kisshu showed up right when you were thinking about him and kissed you before he left. Then he came and found you the next day and you talking. You found out why he was trying to take over Earth and he found out why you would always protect it even at the cost of your life. And then a few days after that he came to see you in the middle of the night and he told you he loves you.

STORY:

A week passed with no sign of Kisshu. You couldn't help being a little dissapointed, even when Saturday dawned clear and bright and Sakura asked you to hang out at the park with her. It was the first time you'd seen her since you left the private school.

You sighed as you grabbed your white jacket and headed out the door. You were wearing a tight blue t-shirt, a flaring black skirt, tall white socks, and black shoes. You met Sakura at the west entrance of the park and the two of you walked into the wooded area. You were still out of it, still thinking about Kisshu. Then you and Sakura sat on a bench under the shady boughs of a chestnut tree. She'd been telling you about her boyfriendand other things about your old private school, while you told her about Ichigo and the others (excluding Kisshu) and Cafe Mew Mew, but now you both fell silent. You leaned back and closed your eyes, enjoying the warmth. You drowsily wondered if Kisshu would be staring at you when you opened your eyes. Of course, he wasn't.

You: Funny. I barely slept last night and I feel fine.

Sakura: What were you doing last night?

You: Thinking...

Sakura: About?

You: blushes Kisshu.

Sakura: Kisshu? Who's K-

Kisshu: I thought I heard my name. Hey Foxy!

You looked up to see Kisshu as Sakura looked around wildly. The alien landed and had begun to walk over to you before Sakura saw him. She gulped.

You: smiling Hi Kisshu!

Sakura looked at Kisshu suspiciously and he frowned.

Kisshu: Who's this Foxy?

You: Sakura. One of my friends.

Sakura: coldly Hi.

You look at her confused, but Kisshu just smirks and ignores her.

Kisshu: Come with me Ringo. Just for a bit. you hesitate I want to show you something. It won't take long.

You hesitated just a second longer, then nodded once and went to him.

Sakura: What are you doing Ringo!? You're just going to go with him? C'mon, that's crazy. You practically just met him!

You: gives Sakura a cold stare I trust him. expresion becomes friendly and you smile I'll call you later. Promise.

Then Kisshu wrapped his arms around your waist and teleported.

Wherever Kisshu teleported you

When you opened your eyes and loosened your grip on Kisshu, you saw that you were standing on a cliff high above the ocean.

You: Whoa.

Kisshu: Like it?

"Yeah," you whispered, leaning against him, "It's beautiful." Kisshu looked down at you, smiling.

Kisshu: Not as beautiful as you. You blush as he tilts your chin up and kisses you. This time you kiss him back

That night, on the phone

Sakura: Hello?

You: Hi Sakki!

Sakura: Ringo! You're back!

You: Of course I am! What did you expect? silence Sakki?

Sakura: I don't think I like him Ringo. How can you stand being around him?

You: Easy. I love him. And he loves me.

Sakura: Ringo, how can you be sure? You've barely known him for two weeks.

You: Let's just say sometimes he's there even when I don't see him.

Sakura: What is he, like a stalker?

You: smiles Kind of.

Sakura: Ringo!

You: Look I can't explain right now. Meet me at Cafe Mew Mew tomorrow morning. I think you deserve to know what's going on.

Sakura: OK.

You: And Sakki?

Sakura: Yeah?

You: Don't tell anyone about Kisshu.

Sakura: ...OK.

Next Day

You met Sakura outside Cafe Mew Mew at nine AM.

Sakura: So what's this about?

You: Come meet Ryou and Keiichiro. They'll explain it all. you started to head into the cafe, then looked back at Sakura over your shoulder Remember. Not a word about me and Kisshu.

Sakura nodded and you led her inside. She stared around at all the pink with eyes like O.O. You led the way to the lab in the basement. Luckily Keiichiro and Ryou were both down there.

Ryou: Ringo? What are you doing here so early?

You: looking away Since I'm involved and Sakura's my best friend, I figured she should know about the Mew Project. Besides, maybe she can help. Sakura nods hopefully

Ryou and Keiichiro glanced at each other. After a moment Ryou sighed and began telling Sakura about the Mew Mews. When he got to the part about Kisshu being the enemy her eyes widened, but she gave no other sign that she'd ever heard of him. When Ryou finished explaining, Keiichiro asked if Sakura would work at the cafe. She agreed and got her first job that way.


	6. Sunny Afternoons

**Disclaimer: **I think you've all figured it out by now: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

Kisshu's Little Fox-PART 5-Sunny Afternoons

Recap: You're friend found out that you were a Mew Mew and that you love Kisshu. She also deicided to work at Cafe Mew Mew so she can help you all keep your secret.

STORY

You were half asleep on Monday when you and Ichigo walked into your school. Ichigo was talking but...being half asleep, you weren't listening. Until you heard someone across the shoe locker place call your name.

It was Kai. "Good luck," Ichigo whispered, slipping away.

You: No wait! Don't leave me with... the words died in your throat and you turned to face Kai.

Kai: Hey Ringo!

You: Hi.

Kai: frowning slightly Are you alright?

You: Just peachy.

Kai: breaks into a smile Good! So do you wanna go out with me on Friday?

You: 'God he's dense.' Can't. I have to work.

Kai: face falls Oh. Do you ever get a day off?

You: Yeah, Sunday, but even that's not a guarantee.

Kai: Alright then. See ya around I guess.

You: Yeah. See ya. Kai walks away and Moe and Miwa walk up

Moe: Tell me you didn't just turn downa date with the second hottest guy in this school!

You: Alright then, I won't saw anything.

Miwa: You did! Why!?

You: First of all I don't have time and second of all I'm just not interested.

Both: NOT INTERESTED!?

Moe: You're kidding.

You: Nope!

Miwa: But how is that possible?

You: It's pretty simple actually. walks away

That Evening

You were laying on your back on your bed, holding your book up in the air as you read, when you heard a knock on the glass. You quickly put the book aside and got up because you knew without looking that it was Kisshu. The first thing he did when he stood on the ground was hold you close and kiss your forehead. You smiled, hugging him back.

You: I'm SO glad to see you.

Kisshu: Something happen?

You: shudder Kai...

Kisshu: stiffens and pulls back to look you in the eye Who's Kai?

You: He's considered the second hottest guy in Ichigo's and my school, after Aoyama. And he likes me, but I don't like him.

Kisshu: What did he do?

You: Not much. He asked me out and my friends Miwa and Moe gave me a hard time about saying no.

Kisshu: And you said no because?

You: Because...I love you.

Kisshu smiled again and kissed you gently on your lips.

Kisshu: And I love you. So...

You: Uh-oh. "So" usually means bad news.

Kisshu: grins (well I had to change it up a bit!) So tomorrow you're spending the afternoon with me. smiles like -

You: smiles brightly No objections here!

Kisshu: Good. See you tomorrow Foxy! teleports away

You: to yourself See ya Kisshu... you savored his name on your tounge.

Mom: from the first floor RINGO!

You: YEAH MOM!?

Mom: WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!?

You: NO ONE!

P.E. the Next Day

In gym the next day, your class was playing wiffleball. At the end of the hour, your sensei decided to give the class a lecture. You stood by the edge of the crowd, not really paying attention. Then from behind you came a familiar voice which was also the last thing you'd expected to hear.

Kisshu: Hi Foxy!

POP

Out came your fox ears and tail.

You: EEP! Kisshu quit doing that!

Luckily your class wasn't paying attention to ANYTHING, and you and Kisshu kept your voices low, so no one else noticed the green-haired, golden-eyed, elf-eared guy floating beside you.

Kisshu: Is that any way to greet me? pouty look

You: Look Kisshu, I don't have time right now. I'll see you after school.

Kisshu: grins OK little fox! teleports away again

You: smiles 'How do I put up with him?'

After School

You: your gaze sweeps the schoolyard 'Where is he?'

Kisshu: from behind you There you are my little fox!

POP

Yep, there were those pesky ears and tail again.

You: jumps about a foot into the air and spins around to face Kisshu STOP THAT!!

Kisshu: Not gonna happen Foxy! floats back a bit

You: sigh, then uses a thoughtful voice You know, we'd have more time if you just teleported me home to drop off my stuff.

Kisshu: eyes light up Good idea! grabs you and teleports

At your house, about 2 seconds later

You: Thanks. drops stuff and pulls out cell phone

Kisshu: Ringo...?

You: looks at him What? I have to tell Ryou that I'm not going to the cafe today.

Kisshu nodded and sat on your bed while you called Ryou. It kind of escalated into a shouting match before long, but finally Ryou gave in. Unfortunatly you had to give up your Sunday to cleaning the cafe.

You: OK then, now that that's taken care of! Kisshu grabs you in a hug and teleports you both to the park, under the trees

You glanced around, saw no one, and ducked into the undergrowth. With a startled sound, Kisshu followed. The two of you ducked and weaved in the dappled shadows of the trees. Once, as the shadows lengthened, you caught a mischevious glint in his eyes and spun around. He teleported in front of you, grinning wickedly. "Not fair!" you laughed, hugging him anyway. He hugged you back, and you kissed him on impulse. After a second of stunned surprise, he kissed you back. You both pulled away at the same time a minute or so later. You were both smiling, and he teleported to the top of the largest hill in the park with you.

You leaned against him as the sun went down, turning your dark hair to fiery gold.

You sighed happily and he snaked his arm around your waist. Tilting your head upward to the sky, you saw the first bright star.

You: sigh I have to go.

Kisshu: looks regretful OK. picks you up bridal style and teleports back to your room. He layed you down on the bed and pulled the covers up to your chin. You were already half asleep. 'Night Foxy.

You: 'Night Kisshu. pulls him close and kisses him one last time.

He looked at you fondly when you released him to snuggle deeper under the covers. Then he teleported away.


	7. Dreams and Half Truths

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Tokyo Mew Mew...

* * *

Kisshu's Little Fox-PART 6-Dreams and Half Truths

Recap: Kai asked you out but you said no and the next day you spent the afternoon with Kisshu.

STORY

You were sitting on your bed leaning back against the wall with your eyes closed when you heard the now familiar knock, ringing on the glass. Opening your eyes, you saw Kisshu silhouetted against bright silver moonlight. Smiling, you let him in. After hugging you, he took your face in his hands and kissed you softly for just a second. You smiled as he released you, then yawned widely.

Kisshu: Aw, I'm not THAT boring!

You: smile slightly It's not you. I'm just you swayed and he caught you as you fell exhausted... another yawn

Kisshu picked you up bridal style, carried you over to the bed, and set you down. Then he sat next to you and started stroking your hair. You turned onto your side and curled up with a blissful sigh. Before long you'd fallen asleep under his gentle touch.

Dream

You were running, but you didn't know where you were or where you were going. You could hear metal clanging on metal up ahead, and it made your heart pound faster. Then Ichigo screamed.

Ichigo: Kisshu!

You burst into a room and your gaze locked on the most horrible sight you could possibly imagine: Kisshu, impaled upon the sword of a tall alien with cruel white-blue eyes and long jet-black hair. "KISSHU!!" you screamed, waking up.

End of Dream (obviously)

You opened your eyes to see Kisshu leaning over you, his hands on your shoulders to hold you down.

Kisshu: worried Ringo? Are you alright?

You: I'll be fine. It was just...a bad dream.

Kisshu: OK. I'll see you soon then. kisses your forehead and disappears

Mom: bursts into the room What's going on?! Who's hurting you?!

You: lifelessly No one Mom. It was just a dream.

Mom: Do you want to talk about it?

You: No.

Mom: Fine then. turns away

You: Mom?

Mom: Hm?

You: I dreamed that someone was hurting my...friend, Kisshu. Killing him.

Mom: That's awful! But what could you do?

You: If that ever happens...that other alien will pay.

Mom: OTHER alien!?

Your hands flew to your mouth.

Mom: What's going on Ringo?

She gave you a hard look and you knew you couldn't lie.

You: My...My friend Kisshu...is an alien.

Mom: WHAT!?

You: It's true. And we're not just friends, I love him.

Mom: gets a curious look on her face Does he love you back?

You: blushing Yes.

Mom: When did you meet him?

You: Not long ago. He was fighting the Mew Mews. Don't tell Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, or Zakuro anything, OK?

Mom: OK. smiles like -

1 Month Later

A month had passed before Kisshu finally agreed to meet your mom. You'd dreamed of him almost every night. Most of the time they were pleasant dreams, but at least once a week you woke up screaming his name.

But now, as the two of you crept down the hall together, all you felt was happiness: pure, powerful, overflowing. You drew him behind you as you slipped silently down the dark hallway towards the living room. Your mom was lying on the couch, reading.

You: peeking around the corner Hey Mom?

Mom: Hm? looks up

You: Ready to meet Kisshu?

Mom: jumps to her feet Of course!

You led Kisshu out into the room, where he stood awkwardly by your side. Your mom looked from him to you and back again a few times before commenting.

Mom: Aww, aren't you two cute together!

You blushed hot pink and even Kisshu colored a bit. So, in short, your mom didn't mind the idea of Kisshu being your "boyfriend."

That Night

You were cold with sweat after waking up from that dream AGAIN. Kisshu was craddling you in his strong, pale arms, lips pressed to the top of your head. Sighing contentedly, you buried your face in his shirt. you felt so safe there. How could anyone even try to kill him!? 'I'm going to protect him,' you thought, 'I WILL protect him, or die trying.'


	8. Lunar Eclipse

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo wold have ended up with Kisshu...and Aoyama would probably be dead.

* * *

Kisshu's Little Fox-PART 7-Lunar Eclipse

Recap: You started having dreams about Kisshu getting killed, and a month later he finally agreed to meet your mom.

STORY:

At Cafe Mew Mew

You and the other Mew Mews were standing around the cafe after it had closed the next Thursday. Ichigo was sweeping, Lettuce was dusting, and you were wiping down tables. Ichigo straightened suddenly and wiped imaginary sweat from her forehead. The rest of you all looked at her.

Ichigo: And Kisshu said he couldn't leave us alone for even a week. HA! It's been more than a month and there hasn't been a single attack.

You: Maybe he's found something else to do.

Ichigo: Yeah, like date Pudding!

Everyone laughed at that except Pudding and Zakuro, even you.

Zakuro: He COULD be dating one of us, though I doubt it's Pudding. catches your eye

Once again, everyone laughed. Pudding laughed too this time; so did you, but Zakuro didn't even crack a smile. Still, you couldn't help feeling uneasy.

You: 'How does Zakuro know? DOES she know?'

Mini-Mew: Chimera Animal! Chimera Animal!

Mint: Looks like you spoke too soon Ichigo.

The six of you looked up as Sakura, Ryou, and Keiichiro came running out of the basement. Before anyone could say anything...

BOOM

Everyone looked up to see that a huge furred Chimera Animal had taken off part of Cafe Mew Mew's roof. Above its head floated none other than Kisshu.

Kisshu: Hello Mew Mews. Long time no see.

Ichigo: Yeah, and that was fine by me!

Kisshu: Aw, that hurts my feelings Kitty. Oh well, too bad for you I don't like little kitty-cats anymore.

Lettuce: caught off guard Then what do you like?

Kisshu: A certain little Red Fox. your eyes meet and you know he won't let you get hurt, so you should just concentrate on kicking the Chimera Animal's butt

Ichigo: MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!

Mint: MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHOSIS!

Pudding: MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!

You: dragged out of your little trance MEW MEW APPLE! METAMORPHOSIS!

Lettuce: MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSIS!

Zakuro: MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!

Ichigo: Alright guys! Let's kick this thing's butt!

Kisshu: Have it your way. points at the Mew Mews Chimera Animal! Attack!

Ichigo: Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face!

This time you led off the attack and the others followed suit.

You: Ribbon Apple Stars! your attack whizzed around its head, searing the fur and skin

Mint: Ribbon Mint Echo! Attack hits the Chimera Animal in the stomach

Chimera Animal: Oof! gets angry and grabs you, squeezing your breath out

You: gasp 'Damn!'

Ichigo: Mew Ringo!

Pudding: Ribbon Pudding Ring Inf-

Mint: No Mew Pudding! You'll get Mew Ringo too!

Pudding: Oh! Right. But what are we going to do?

Lettuce: Ribbon Lettuce Rush!

The attack angered the Chimera Animal even further and it lifted you higher, squeezing you tighter. Black spots suddenly appeared at the edges of your vision. You cried out and Kisshu's eyes widened.

Kisshu: Ringo!

Zakuro: Ribbon Zakuro Spear!

Her attack sliced at the Chimera Animal's arm and it dropped you with a muffled cry.

Ichigo: Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!

You plummeted towards the ground, eyes closed, even as the Chimera Animal burst into colored light and split into a squirrel and an infuser. Suddenly you felt strong arms catch you and stop your fall. Opening your eyes you saw Kisshu's worried face over you as he drifted to the floor, "Are you OK?" he asked softly. "Pretty good, considering," you panted as he touched down.

Mew Mews: MEW RINGO!

Kisshu set you down and you swayed slightly, leaning against him until the Mew Mews came and pulled you away from him.

Mint: What the hell was that!

Kisshu: What was what, exactly?

Ichigo: Coming out of nowhere with a Chimera Animal when you haven't attacked us for more than a month!

Pudding: And why did you save Mew Ringo when she was falling?

Kisshu: As for the Chimera Animal, Deep Blue was getting worried, and I'll admit, I was getting a bit bored. And as for catching Mew Ringo...

Your eyes met his. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. Your eyes widened and you gave your head a quick shake no.

Kisshu: It's not much fun when I'm not fighting a pretty little fox.

Your eyes and voice gave two different messages as you retaliated, staring into his eyes.

You: Quit calling me that, you pervert!

Your eyes: I'm bluffing Kisshu. You know I love you, so don't forget it.

Kisshu smiled, reading the message in your eyes. Luckily the other Mew Mews saw his smile as evil and perverted and had no idea of what had passed between the two of you.

Kisshu: Whatever Foxy. Well, I gotta go! dissappears

Pudding: AND STAY GONE!

Next Day, Friday, at School

Sensei: Well class, I hope none of you are doing anything tonight.

The class was quiet, wondering what on Earth she was talking about.

Sensei: There is a total lunar eclipse tonight, and I want you all to watch.

The class erupted. Everyone talked about meeting up that night to watch the eclipse. Ichigo was making plans with Moe and Miwa. You stayed quiet, thinking about Kisshu, until the sensei got the class back under control.

Sensei: OK, here's the plan. I'd like you all to meet me at the western enterance to the park. From there we'll all split up to watch the eclipse from different areas in the park. Does that work for everyone?

Class: Hai!

Sensei: OK then! And I will be checking you off after the eclipse to make sure you can get home safely. I'll see you tonight! Class dismissed.

That Night

You met up with your sensei and the rest of your class at the western enterance of the park. You spaced out while the sensei gave you all a last-minute lecture. Then most of your class ran off. You waited until Ichigo, Miwa, and Moe walked away, then turned and headed in the opposite direction.

Kai: Hey Ringo!

You: 'Dammit!' turns to see him coming

Kai: Wanna watch the eclipse with me? I mean, you wouldn't want to be alone, would you?

You: I won't be alone. But thanks for the offer.

You turned again and walked away, barely noting his hurt, crestfallen expression.

Wherever you Went

You pulled your white jacket tighter around yourself, shivering slightly as you glanced up at the full moon. You noticed there was a slight shadow on one side.

You: thinking aloud Geez it's cold.

Then, to your relief, you heard a familiar voice behind you and felt warm, strong arms wrap around your waist.

Kisshu: Hi Foxy.

You: Kisshu...

You smiled, unable to deny how pleased you were to see him. Sighing, you laid your head back on his shoulder. You could feel his lips twitch in a smile and let your eyes close. When you opened them again, the moon was nearly halfway dark.

Kisshu: whispering in your ear Wanna go closer?

You shivered in excitement and nodded. He picked you up bridal style and was in the air in less than two seconds. You gasped, feeling unsettled, and wrapped your arms around his neck. In the soft moonlight, you could just see him smile. Though his ascent was gentle, it still left you feeling a bit lightheaded. He finally stopped above the trees, and you laid your head on his chest. For the next fifteen minutes, the two of you watched the eclipse in silence.

You: sigh It's beautiful.

Kisshu: Of course.

You looked up to see him looking down at you, his expression gentle. A faint blush spread across your cheeks, but you were smiling as you looked away. You watched the rest of the eclipse in silence, cradled in Kisshu's arms.

After the Eclipse

Kisshu touched down so softly that you hardly noticed you were on the ground until he set you on your feet. You looked up at the bright silver disk of a moon, then turned your gaze to the faintly illuminated face of the alien you loved. He was looking at you, his golden eyes soft. Then he stepped closer and fastened something around your neck. You looked down at it as he stepped back. It was a black-and-silver disk on a thin silver chain.

You gasped. The necklace was beautiful, so beautiful it almost took your breath away.

You: Kisshu...

Kisshu: frowns slightly and looks worried Don't you like it?

You: smiles warmly No...I love it. steps closer to him and wraps your arms around his chest.

Kisshu smiled down at you and wrapped his own arms around your waist. "Good," he said softly, whispering the words right onto your lips. Then he kissed you.

Finally he let you go.

Kisshu: See you Foxy. dissappears

You smiled. Then, pulling your jacket tighter around you, you walked back to the park's western enterance.

Sensei: OK Miss Sakurio. You're free to go. Oh, pretty necklace by the way.

"Thanks," you said, squeezing it tightly in your right hand as you walked away.


	9. Pride and Prejudice

**Disclaimer:** For the love of all things paranormal, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

Kisshu's Little Fox-PART 8-Pride and Prejudice

Recap: Kisshu attacked Cafe Mew Mew with a Chimera Animal, which grabbed you but then dropped you; Kisshu caught you as you fell, causing the other Mew Mews to ask questions. Then, the next night you and Kisshu watched the total lunar eclipse together. Afterwards Kisshu gave you a lunar eclipse necklace.

STORY

At School on Monday

Sensei: OK class, today we're moving on to a new subject: prejudice.

You stared at her curiously. You already knew a little bit about prejudice, partly from reading _Pride and Prejudice_ last year.

Sensei: Who can sum up prejudice in about one sentence?

Miwa raised her hand and the sensei called on her.

Miwa: Prejudice is basically certain types of people thinking they're better than other types based on qualities of one or more individuals and/or little or no proir knowledge.

You: staring at Miwa My brain...

A few other people, including Ichigo, were staring at Miwa too.

Sensei: Good! Now why do you... continues to blabber about prejudice for the rest of the day (it's after lunch).

Before long you noticed Ichigo was asleep. You decided to join her. Luckily Miwa and Moe woke you both just before the final bell rang.

An Hour Later, At the Park

You were sitting back against a tree when you felt someone toussle your hair. Opening one eye in an irritated way, you saw Kisshu smiling down at you. You smiled too.

Intermission

CRAZY CAT!! AHH!!

(sorry my cat was chewing on my flashlight)

Back to Story

You: Hey! (as in hi not grr)

Kisshu: Hi Foxy! sits next to you

You: thinks for a minute Kisshu...what do you know about prejudice?

Kisshu: looks at you with a guarded expression Why?

You: We were talking about it in school.

2nd Intermission

Grr...stupid dying flashlight batteries...hold on a sec. goes to replace stupid dying batteries or get a different flashlight

Me: OK, I'm back!

You: Thank god!

Me: And I am now using a fake ice cube that lights up blue!

You: OO

Me: Yeah...don't ask. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!

You: Phew!

Back to Story

Kisshu: I know it's because of pride. And it's what keeps you humans and us cyniclons from living together.

You: looks at him curiously How is that? I mean, we get along just fine right?

"Well you're special," Kisshu says, pulling you close. You lay your head on his chest and close your eyes.

You: 'I could stay like this forever and never get sick of it. Oh, wait a minute...' You didn't answer my question.

Kishu: sighs Well, for one thing, most cyniclons don't want to live among humans. They blame humans for destroying the ozone layer and causing some species of animals to die out. And they think humans are dirty and lazy. They're right too.

You glared at him.

"To a point," he added hastily.

You: Whatever. sigh OK I think I get it. And humans...we're afraid of a lot of things that are different from us. Like you...with your big ears and floating and teleporting and whatever else i don't know about.

Kisshu: smiles You got it Foxy! frowns suddenly Well, looks like I gotta go. See ya! disappears

Sighing, you got up and walked to Cafe Mew Mew.


	10. Midnight Goodbyes

**Disclaimer:** How many times have I said it?! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

* * *

Kisshu's Little Fox-PART 9-Midnight Goodbyes

Recap: You started to talk about prejudicein class, so you asked Kisshu about it. So you talked for a while and he told you sort of how cyniclons see humans and you guessed at how humans would see cyniclons.

STORY

You smiled in your sleep, watching muffins dancing behind your closed eyelids. Then the familiar tapping sound broke into the dream, waking you. Exhausted, you forced your eyes open. Kisshu was, of course, floating just outside your window. Sighing, you got up and stumbled across the room to open the window.

The alien stepping into the room, looking unusually serious. Which, of course, freaked you out.

You: K-Kisshu...what's wrong?

Anger burned in his eyes like glowing coals, making you nervous. His burning golden eyes met your anxious hazel ones. "Deep Blue found out," he said. "Found out...what?" you asked, afraid of the answer. He stared hard at you.

Kisshu: He found out that I love you. pulls you close.

You wrapped your arms around him and laid your head on his chest with your eyes closed. That wasn't good. Deep Blue was Kisshu's master; he could do horrible things to Kisshu. "What's going to happen?" you asked in a whisper.

Kisshu: He...he's making me stay away from you. And I'm temporarily out of action as far as fighting you Mew Mews.

You: hopefully So we'll get a break?

Kisshu: snorts No way! He's sending Pai and Tart to replace me.

You: Who?

Kisshu: Old friends of mine. Pai is an emotionless know-it-all and Tart is an annoying little brat.

You: So we have to fight them now?

Kisshu: Yup!

You: sarcastically Greeeat! Who's gonna catch me when an angry Chimera Animal tries to squeeze the life outta me, then just drops me?

Kisshu: smiles sheepishly Sorry about that. It wasn't supposed to happen.

You: Just forget it.

Kisshu: Well...OK. But I have to go now, or Deep Blue will have it in for me.

He kissed you gently and teleported away. You smiled, but there was no way you

could suppress the feeling of worry growing inside your chest.


	11. New Enemies and Dream Speaking

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, the series would go on to have the Mew Mews bringing animal abusers to justice.

* * *

Kisshu's Little Fox-PART 10-New Enemies and Dream-Speaking

Recap: Kisshu came to tell you that his master, Deep Blue, found out that he loves you, so he won't be able to come see you, even to fight. He told you that you and the other Mew Mews would b e fighting two other aliens named Pai and Tart while he's "out of comission."

STORY

A Few Days Later

Cafe Mew Mew had closed about ten minutes ango and you, Sakura, and the other Mew Mews were cleaning up. You were all talking and laughing when suddenly Ryou and Keiichiro came rushing out of the basement.

Keiichiro: Girls, there's a Chimera Animal attacking the train station downtown! We need you to go take care of it.

Mew Mews: Hai!

Ryou: TOKYO MEW MEW, GO!

You all ran out of the cafe, not changing out of your uniforms (as if you would've had time).

You: 'Why do we run all over Tokyo in these skimpy little uniforms?'

When you got to the station you saw a huge, ugly plant Chimera Animal. All six of you stared at it, marveling at houw anything could be so absolutely hideous. Finally Ichigo broke away from the horror.

Ichigo: Alright Kisshu, what are you trying to do, make us lose our lunches?

"Hardly," came a deep voice. You all looked up to see two aliens, a tall one with purple hair dressed in mostly black and a brown-haired, copper-eyed one that looked about Pudding's age.

Ichigo: Nya?!

Pudding: Who are _you_?!

You gulped, feeling like you'd betrayed the Mew Mews by not telling them about the new aliens. You figured out that the purple-haired one was Pai, and the kid was Tart.

Pai: We are Kisshu's...replacements. For now, at least.

Tart: Hey Pai, which one do you think is Kisshu's little girlfriend?

The other Mew Mews all looked confused. You gulped, praying that Pai didn't know anything to give you away to your teammates.

Pai: Does it matter Tart? We're only here to destroy them.

Ichigo: Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's not gonna happen! MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!

Zakuro: MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHO-SIS!

Mint: MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHO-SIS!

Pudding: MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHO-SIS!

You: MEW MEW APPLE! METAMORPHO-SIS!

Lettuce: MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHO-SIS!

Ichigo: Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face!

Mint: Ichigo, why so you always say that? Ichigo ignores her.

Tart: Chimera Animal! ATTACK! (He's pretty excited. After all, it's his first battle.)

You turned your attention back to the Chimera Animal as it charged. The six of you leaped away, avoiding the vines and bulk of the monster.

Zakuro: Ribbon Zakuro Spear!

She lashed her whip-like weapon at the Chimera Animal, but the creature caught it and pulled it away. Zakuro's eyes widened and she barely managed to dodge the vine hurlting towards her.

You: Zakuro!

Lettuce: Ribbon Lettuce Rush!

The Chimera Animal soaked in her attack. Lettuce gasped but then sighed in relief as the creature swayed, waterlogged.

Pudding: Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno! attack covers the Chimera Animal, paralyzing it

Mint: OK, my turn. Ribbon Mint Echo! Attack slices through Pudding's. Chimera Animal is stunned.

You: 'Alright.' Ribbon Apple Stars!

Your attack spun around the Chimera Animal, scorching it, scatching it, and otherwise freaking it out. Then Ichigo stepped up, a serious look on her face.

Ichigo: Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!

The Chimera Animal erupted. You glanced up at Pai and Tart to see their reaction, grinning as you saw their shocked faces.

Pai: growling This isn't over. Both aliens disappear.

You: sigh It never is.

That Night, When You're asleep

At first you weren't so sure you were asleep. You were looking at the black insides of your eyelids, but you could hear yourself...snoring? Now THAT was seriously confusing. Then your attention was drawn to a pale blue pinprick of light growing in front of you. It grew until it surrounded you entirely, making you feel as if you were lounging on a soft white cloud. Then _he_ spoke.

Kisshu: Hi Foxy!

You: What the-?! Where are you?!

Kisshu: sigh You can't see me Foxy. And sadly, I can't see you either.

You: grumble ...WAIT! How the hell are we talking!?

Kisshu: Well first of all Foxy, you can stop shouting.

You: Oh...right.

Kisshu: with a smile in his voice I found a way to talk to you i your dreams. I just can't get caught.

You: So I AM dreaming.

Kisshu: Sort of. Oh, and nice job with Tart's Chimera Animal.

You: Uh...thanks. But Ichigo finished it off.

Kisshu: So? You helped.

You: True...

Kisshu: Anyway,-

You: Kisshu?

Kisshu: hiss Shit, Pai's coming. Bye Foxy.

"Bye," you whispered, but you could tell he was already gone. The light around you slipped away and you began once again to dream of COMPLETELY random things.


	12. The Cyniclon's Planet

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, what's the point of wwriting fanfiction if you own the thing?

* * *

Kisshu's Little Fox-PART 11-The Cyniclon's Planet

Recap: You met Pai and Tart in battle. In the meantime, Kisshu found a way to talk to you in your dreams.

STORY

One Month Later

You perched on one of the benches in the park, shivering. It was December, and there was a light coating of snow over everything.

You: thinking aloud _Why _did I think this jacket was going to be warm enough? What am I doing here anyway?

You were wearing a pale orange, summer-light sweater with your white jacket over it, a dark red mini skirt, and tall white socks with black shoes. As usual, your hair was tied up in a high ponytail; today it was fastened with a red satin ribbon. You shivered again. Then, suddenly, strong, warm arms wrapped around you.

Kisshu: whispering in your ear Miss me Foxy?

You gasped and whipped around to stare at him.

Kisshu: grins I didn't know humans could move that fast.

You opened your mouth to protest but he put a finger to your lips. You quieted and let him teleport you both into your room.

Kisshu: Aren't you even going to say hi?

You: pouting You haven't given me a chance!

Kisshu: Smirks and kisses you. You kiss back There. Now you've said hi.

You: grins at him Yup. Looks like it.

Kisshu: face turns serious There's something I want to show you. OK?

You: confused but willing OK.

He held you close and teleported. You froze upon seeing your new surroundings: thick green fog clouded the air, and crumbling parts of what seemed to be buildings were all around. You weren't quite sure where you were, but you got the feeling it was where Kisshu went when he wasn't on Earth.

"Over here," Kisshu said, taking your hand and drawing you over to a keyboard-like thing. You followed, swallowing nervously.

Kisshu pressed a few buttons and a picture formed in midair. Soon you were watching some sort of horror movie, full of tumbling cliffs, aliens like Kisshu screaming and running, and more. You began shaking uncontrollably. It was horrible to see things like that and not be able to help, especially when on your own planet you were some kind of superhero. Finally Kisshu stopped stopped the images.

Kisshu: looking sad That's what's happening to my home planet.

You: taking a deep breath to calm down That's...awful. But isn't there another way to save it, besides taking Earth.

Kisshu: Not that we know of yet.

You sighed and Kisshu wrapped his arms around you. You stood that way for a bit, then he teleported both of you in front of your house. He started to turn away, but you grabbed his hand.

You: 'I'm not letting him leave yet. And I'm going to stay by his side, even when I'm not a Mew Mew anymore!' Come in, Kisshu. Please? My mom already knows you, so she won't mind.

Kisshu: hesitates, then smiles at you OK.

You led him into the living room...and stopped dead.

Dad was home.


	13. Dad's Wrath

**Disclaimer:** TT oh forget it. Kisshu, you do this thing. walks away

Kisshu: ...Koharu doesn't own me or anything else that's part of Tokyo Mew Mew...Good thing too.

Me: chucks random vase at Kisshu's head from out of the scene but he dodges I HEARD THAT!!

* * *

Kisshu's Little Fox-PART 12-Dad's Wrath

Recap: Kisshu took you to his alternate dimension place and showed what his planet looks like these days. Then he took you home and you saw one of the worst things possible in the living room: your dad.

STORY

Your dad looked from you to Kisshu and back again as both of you stared at him, watching in amazement as his face went from green, to white, to red, through several shades of purple, and finally settled on a rage-induced blue.

You: hissing to Kisshu Uh-oh. Damn, this isn't good.

Kisshu: hissing back His oddly colored face proves that.

A thundercloud magically appears and grows behind your dad, but his voice is almost eerily calm.

Dad: Ringo...who...is..._this_?

You: Ummm...Kisshu.

Your dad exploded and you instantly decided you'd rather be facing a horde of angry Chimera Animals on your own.

Dad: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU CAN'T BE DATING, YOU'RE STILL JUST A CHILD! your mom aomes running into the room and joins you and Kisshu in looking like OO I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RINGO! WHEN WERE YOU THINKING OF TELLING ME ABOUT THIS?!

You: Ummm...'Anticipating this reaction as I was, never.'

Dad: growling I thought so. storms out of the room

Mom: sigh I'll talk to him Ringo. follows Dad

Kisshu: still staring, at nothing now Did you expect that?

You: watching Kisshu now From him? Yeah.

Kisshu: looks at you And you didn't warn me?

You: shrug Didn't know he was gonna be here.

You walked to your room and Kisshu followed.

That Night

You had nearly slipped into sleep when you heard a soft knock on your doorframe. Yawning, you looked up to see your dad. There was a look in his eyes that told you he wasn't going to start yelling again.

Dad: Hey, Kid.

You: Hey.

Dad: Mom says you love that guy. Uh, what was his name again...Fisshu?

You: rolls your eyes but smiles Kisshu, Dad. Kisshu, not Fisshu.

Dad: Oh, right...What's with his big ears?

You: fidgets 'Shit...' Uh, it's, uh, uh, a birth defect thing.

Dad: Hn. What if he...you know, hurts you?

You: I know Kisshu, Dad. He won't hurt me. 'Night.

Dad: 'Night...I'm sorry for blwing up like that.

You: It's over. Forget it. Kisshu understands.

Dad: OK. But it's just that I still see you as my little kid.

You: I'm your little kid and Kisshu's little fox.

With that you snuggled deeper into the blankets and slipped into sleep's warm embrace, smiling.


	14. Discovery: Mew Aqua

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or my little brother's cat (who loves me better!)

* * *

Kisshu's Little Fox-PART 13-Discovery: Mew Aqua

Recap: Your dad freaked out about Kisshu but he got over it before nighttime. (Oh and Summer Vacation has started by now.)

STORY

A couple days and three battles later your cell phone rang unexpectedly. You quickly pulled it out, thinking that maybe Kisshu and his friends were attacking again.

You: Hello?

Ichigo: Hi Ringo! You're not doing anything this summer are you?

You: Uh...no, I don't think so.

Ichigo: Good, cuz Ryou's takingus all to the beach!

You: Sweet!

Ichigo: Yeah, so he wants us to meet him at the cafe tomorrow morning. He's calling parents, so you don't have to worry.

You: OK, see you tomorrow.

9 PM

You flopped back on your bed, smiling. Your packed duffel bag sat on the end of your bed. Everyone on the Mew team was excited to go to the beach, and EVERYONE was going: Keiichiro, Ryou, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Sakura, and you.

You turned over and curled up, idly wondering if the aliens would attack at the beach. Before long you felt a gentle hand stroking your hair. You opened one eye to see Kisshu sitting cross-legged next to you, watching you with his soft golden eyes. You stretched and sat up yawning. Kisshu smiled.

Kisshu: Hey Foxy.

You: another yawn Hi.

Kisshu: Tired?

You: Packing is hard work.

Kisshu: looks confused Packing?

You: Ryou's taking us Mew Mews to the beach.

Kisshu: Oh. pauses When do you leave?

You: Tomorrow morning. yawn

Kisshu: grins OK then. I guess I'll be taking a break then. Now go to sleep.

You: OK...

He pushed you down gently and kissed your forehead. "Goodnight my little fox," he whispered. With that he was gone and you slipped into the warm darkness of sleep.

The next afternoon, on the beach

You, Ichigo, and Mint stepped out of the little cottage you were staying at. Mint held her towel under one arm and wore a purple two-piece, while Ichigo wore a pink-and-white one-piece and clutched her towel to her chest. You, on the other hand, wore an orange two-piece with a tank-like top and short shorts bottoms. You wrapped your towel around your waist and stretched, enjoying the warm sunlight. Then the three of you went to meet up with the other girls.

Lettuce was wearing a white one-piece with a small jacket over the top, Pudding wore a yellow one-piece, Zakuro wore a black two-piece, and Sakura wore an aqua one-piece with a cerulean mesh skirt.

Ichigo: OK, now let's go swim!

You, Sakura, Ichigo, Mint, and Pudding all ran into the salty water, while Zakuro layed out on a towel and Lettuce climbed up on a roof to watch the waves. After a bit Mint went to lay by Zakuro, leaving you, Ichigo, Sakura, and Pudding to keep splashing around until Ryou and Keiichiro called you all to eat.

10 minutes later

Ichigo: What!?

Pudding: Why didn't you swim Lettuce?

You: Yeah, I mean, what's the fun of the beach if you don't go into the water?

Lettuce: Oh, I don't really mind.

Mint: But you have Finless Porpoise DNA.

Lettuce: That doesn't necessarily mean anything...smiles like - and holds up hands, as if trying to fend off the fact.

Ichigo: I guess she's right...I have Iriomote Wildcat DNA but I don't chase mice or anything.

You: And I'm not nocturnal even with Red Fox DNA.

Mint: I haven't sung Karaoke, whether I have the DNA of a Blue Lorikeet or not.

Pudding: I was eating meat even before I had lion DNA!

Mint: anime vein The Golden Lion Tamarin is part of the _monkey_ family, Pudding.

You: And Zakuro has Gray Wolf DNA... Everyone looks at Zakuro

Zakuro: looks at the rest of you Do you want me to eat you.

Everyone but Zakuro: OO

Pudding: Even if you did I wouldn't taste very good!

Suddenly you all heard a sound further down the beach and turned to look. You could see a small group, 3 boys and 1 girl. Straining your ears, you managed to make out what one boy was saying.

Boy: ...having a name like Iruka when you can't even swim...

Ichigo: Should we go over there?

You: Yeah...

The six of you walked over to see what was going on. It seemed like the 3 boys were picking on the girl, who couldn't swim. The boys soon ran of, after calling Ichigo "old hag" (and therefore pissing her off). Lettuce crouched down by the girl, whose name was apparently Iruka.

Lettuce: I can't swim either.

Iruka: Really?

Lettuce: Really. Maybe we can learn together.

You: Yeah, we could teach you guys.

Pudding: It'll be so much fun!

Lettuce: Iruka hides behind her I can handle it from here.

Ichigo: But you ca- you cover her mouth

You: OK Lettuce. We'll see you later.

They walked away and you took your hand from Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo: But she can't swim!

Zakuro: We can't expect swimmers like us to expect how non-swimmers like them feel.

Mint: Let's just let them handle it.

The five of you ran back into the waves, meeting up with Sakura and watching Ryou and Keiichiro surf. Before long you heard Iruka's voice, yelling that Lettuce had fallen into the water. You all ran to get her, and she was passed out. You went back to the cottage when she woke up.

The Next Day

You hadn't been at the beach for long that morning when Iruka came up to your group. She and Lettuce went off to talk while the rest of you started a game of beach volleyball. Ichigo and Pudding were on your team, and you played against Zakuro, Mint, and Sakura. Then the sea started acting up and the eight of you (you, Sakura, Iruka, Lettuce, Ichigo, Mint, Pudding and Zakuro) looked up to see Pai and Tart with three Chimera Animals.

Ichigo: What the...

Tart: Look what creatures we found. Scary aren't they?

You looked closely. One was definitely a starfish, on was a sea urchin, and one was a...well, you weren't really sure but it looked like a giant slug.

Ichigo: pissed off Those things can be found in oceans all over the world! What makes these ones so special?!

Tart: furious Why aren't any of you crying?!

You: sweatdrop 'Giant sea creatures? Didn't that happen in a movie I saw once?'

Lettuce: MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHO-SIS!!

Ichigo: MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!!

Mint: MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHO-SIS!!

You: MEW MEW APPLE! METAMORPHO-SIS!!

Pudding: MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHO-SIS!!

Zakuro: MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHO-SIS!!

Ichigo: Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face!

You all transformed and started dodging the Chimera Animal's random attacks when all of you suddenly realized that one of the three boys from yesterday had fallen into the ocean and Iruka was running over to save him. You felt a pang of horror, watching her dive into the water and Lettuce running over to them.

Ichigo: What are you doing?!

You: Lettuce! You nearly drow-

You broke off, realizing she was already gone. With a sigh, you turned your attention back to the Chimera Animals and began to fight.

You: Ribbon Apple Stars!

A Little While Later

Everyone, even the aliens and Chimera Animals, looked up as something burst out of the water. It was Lettuce; the lower half of her body had become a giant tail, glowing blue. Your mouth dropped open in shock.

You: 'What the hell!?'

You and the other Mew Mews turned back to the enemies, taking advantage of their distraction. You defeated them quickly and the aliens left.

Sunset

You could see Ryou and Keiichiro talking on the shore as you, Sakura, and the other members of the Mew team splashed in the ocean's shallow waters. You smiled. Now that the aliens had been taken it was going to be a good summer.

2 Months Later

You leaned against your broom once you'd finished sweeping the floor of Cafe Mew Mew. Ichigo and Mint were arguing again, and Pudding was bouncing around just like a monkey, completely recovered from her fever. You watched with interest as Zakuro walked over to the two arguing girls. You'd decided you liked the calm way the star dealt with these little tiffs. Both Mint and Ichigo shut up and looked at Zakuro as the older girl stopped by them. Then Mint started to say something about how Ichigo was always complaining.

Zakuro: Mint...stop.

You watched in total confusion as Mint's eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the cafe.

You: What...what was that all about?

A Few Days Later

Mint hadn't come back and you were all starting to get kind of worried.

Lettuce: Maybe we should go see her...

Ichigo: You guys go. She'll only get angrier if I go along.

You opened your mouth to add something to the conversation when the cafe's doorbell suddenly rang. You watched while Lettuce opened the door and accepted the offered package.

You, Lettuce, Ichigo, and Pudding inspected the box, now sitting on a table, and wondered what was inside. Then Pudding tore it open and you all gasped.

Inside was Mint's cafe uniform, and her power pendent was sitting right on top. You bit your lip.

You: Why...would Mint do this?

Lettuce: I...I don't...know.

Zakuro walked into the room and the other three girls explained to her while you went off to find Sakura. She understood the rollercoaster of human emotions a hell of a lot better than you did.

That Evening

You sighed as you closed the cafe doors and leaned against the cool glass on the

outside. Unfortunatly it wasn't long before you heard a familiar voice calling your name.

Kai: Ringo! What's up?

You were tired, irritable, confused and now exasperated. So you rolled your eyes, catching a quick glimpse of the aliens in the sky.

You: Cafe Mew Mew's roof...the sky...a few aliens...

Kai: That's...not exactly what I meant.

You: So? 'Wait...ALIENS?!'

You looked up at them again and Kisshu waved down at you. You swore under your breath and turned back to Kai.

You: I uh, gotta go see ya! wave

You ducked back inside the double doors and locked them behind you, leaving Kai standing on the street in a daze as you rushed off to tell Ryou about the alien's little "visit."

Zakuro was in the basement when you went down. You heard her ask Ryou about Mint as you burst into the room. Ryou let her go get the younger girl, then turned to you, trying to catch your breath. "Aliens," you managed to pant out.

Before Ryou could do anything, there was a large BOOM somewhere to your left. Eyes widening, you raced off, only to find a huge tunnel snaking underground. The other three Mew Mews still hanging around (Lettuce, Ichigo, and Pudding) met you there and the four of you raced down the tunnel to find the aliens.

Ichigo: MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!!

Pudding: MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHO-SIS!!

You: MEW MEW APPLE! METAMORPHO-SIS!!

Lettuce: MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHO-SIS!!

Ichigo: Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face!

The aliens snickered and you scowled at them.

You: Hand over the Mew Aqua NOW!

Kisshu: smirks Sure.

Everyone but Kisshu: Wha-?!

You: 'What the hell is he planning?'

You watched as Kisshu conjured up an infuser and lifted it above his head with the Mew Aqua.

You: 'Shit!'

Kisshu: FUSION!

A giant Chimera Animal leaped towards you. The four of you jumped back, Pudding adding a little flip into her leap. Then you noticed that the Chimera Animal looked like a worm/turtle mix. 'Ugh...slime central,' you thought disgustedly.

Pudding: Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!

With that the attack started.

A Little Later

The Mew Mews and the Chimera Animal burst out of the sewer with a spout of water. The aliens appeared above you at the same time you realized you were near Mint's house. As if the realization had summoned them, Mint and Zakuro came hurlting around a corner. Mint was wearing a nightgown, and her hair was down; Zakuro had already transformed. You watched as Zakuro threw Mint's power pendent at her. It stopped at the bird Mew's bare feet. After a moment's hesitation, she picked it up and transformed. Then she turned to the battle.

It was all over with a combination attack from Mint and Ichigo. Mint shot her arrow into the air above the the Chimera Animal, where Ichigo caught it and flung it into the eye in the middle of the creature's back.

Since the battle was over, you let your shoulders slump as you changed back to human form. The aliens dissappeared, but you soon felt a presence behind you. A pair of arms wrapped around your waist and you glanced back to see Kisshu.

You: Hey.

Kisshu: Something wrong Foxy?

You: Nah. Just end of summer blues I guess.

Kisshu: OK then. See ya later, my little fox.

With that, he teleported away.


	15. Knight in a Blue Dress

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer. Or this story, for that matter.

* * *

Kisshu's Little Fox-PART 14-Knight In A Blue Dress

Recap: Ryou took everyone to the beach, something called Mew Aqua was discovered, and Ichigo and Mint had a bigger fight than usual...but everything's OK now. Oh yeah and by now school has started again.

STORY

You sighed as Lettuce hung up the phone and told everyone the news: Ichigo was sick.

Ryou: So, she went and got herself an excuse not to work or fight.

Lettuce: N-no, I don't think that's it.

You: Yeah, we all know Ichigo's not exactly fond of working, but she wouldn't let herself get sick to get out of it.

Ryou made a noncommital sound and walked off while Keiichiro turned to everyone else.

Keiichiro: Why don't we go see her?

Everyone hurried off to get items to make a fruits basket for Ichigo.

At Ichigo's House

Ichigo: Thanks guys, but sneeze you really didn't have to.

Lettuce: We know, we-

Pudding: We wanted to!

Everyone, including Ichigo, smiled and even laughed a bit. Then Masaya came over and your little group left.

About 10 Minutes Later

You were sitting against a tree in the park when you felt someone's warm breath on your face. You opened your eyes to see two bright golden orbs about an inch away. You squeaked and jumped back, holding your head as it slammed against the tree trunk.

You: Ow.

Kisshu: Hello to you too!

You: What'cha doin'?

Kisshu: I'm gonna give your little kitty friend some exercise!

He grinned, then kissed you and disappeared. You smiled softly, thinking 'I hope he doesn't hurt Ichigo.'

A Few Minutes Later

You decided to see how Ichigo was doing, so you got up and ran to her house. When you got there you heard Kisshu's voice floating around from the back.

Kisshu: laughing I didn't know you were a tree hugger Kitty!

You couldn't help but grin as you raced around to where they were. Ichigo was untangling herself from the trunk of the tree below the balcony of her room, and Kisshu was floating up by her window, laughing. Then Ichigo spotted you and gestured for you to come with her as she ran. You shrugged and followed, and Kisshu flew after both of you.

It wasn't long before you realized how much Ichigo needed help. She was stumbling along the streets, weakened by fever. You bit your lip.

You: 'She should be in bed, not running from Kisshu!'

Without really thinking about it, you darted forward and pulled Ichigo's arm over your shoulders so she could lean against you. Then you pulled out your power pendent. As a Mew Mew, you'd be stronger and better able to help Ichigo.

You: MEW MEW APPLE! METAMORPHO-SIS!!

You transformed and the two of you kept running until you got to a parking lot. You let go of Ichigo and turned to face Kisshu.

You: How can you make her run like that when she's _sick_?

Kisshu: shrugs It's my job.

You shook your head and turned in time to see Ichigo pull out her own power pendent.

You: 'Can she transform in this state?'

Ichigo: MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!!

You: 'Huh. I guess she can.'

Ichigo: Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face! coughs I guess that wasn't such a good idea.

You: Probably not.

The two of you face Kisshu with determined looks on your faces. You'd hardly started to fight when Ichigo began to slump against a nearby tree.

You: Shit! 'She's in no condition to fight!'

While you were distracted, one of Kisshu's weapons (whatever they were) hit the ground near you, causing you to fly backwards. You hit the ground with a gasp and caught a glimpse of Kisshu's face, his expression shocked and worried. Then a light by the entrance of the lot caught your eye.

Coming out of the bright light was a dark form. It seemed to have large pointed ears, long flowing hair pulled into a ponytail, and an ankle-length dress.

You: 'Oh cool! It's a Cyniclon girl!'

Then the light washed over the figure and you were sorely tempted to cover your eyes.

You: 'OMG...It's a guy.'

Yes he had long blond hair...but his features were clearly masculine. The dress was actually a long blue cloak, and he wore _shorts_ under it. On his feet were ankle-high blue boots. Did this person even know he was a guy?

The guy darted forward and caught Ichigo as she fell away from the tree. He leaped away with her as one of Kisshu's attacks went flying towards them. You staggered up as the guy set Ichigo down on her feet and turned to Kisshu just in time to block a cut from one of the alien's sai blades. They flew into the air, still fighting, and Kisshu's cheek was sliced open, just a bit. You and Ichigo watched the fight until the other Mew Mews showed up. Not long after, Pai and Tart appeared and all three aliens teleported away. The guy in blue spoke to Ichigo and then walked away. A couple minutes later Ryou ran into the lot and right up to Ichigo. She looked up at him, then fainted. The rest of you slid back into human form and went home.

A Few Days Later

Everyone but Ryou and Keiichiro was sitting around a table the day Ichigo came back to Cafe Mew Mew, talking about the guy who was apparently known as "the Blue Knight."

You: I honestly don't get what was with his long blond hair.

Sakura: Blond?!

You: exasperatedly _Sakura!_

Sakura: sheepishly What? I like guys with blond hair.

You did an anime fall, then everyone did a double-check and stared at her.

Ichigo: So does that mean...you like Ryou?

Sakura: No actually. He's...different somehow.

Ichigo: Oh, OK.

You noticed that Lettuce looked a little relieved at what Sakura had said, but you couldn't understand why.

Mint: So, the Blue Knight...who do you think he could be?

Lettuce: to Ichigo He said you knew him, didn't he?

Ichigo: Yeah...

Pudding: I have it figured out!

You all looked at Pudding, who was for some reason wearing a black "mysterious" hat and a brown trench coat, both of which had appeared out of nowhere.

You: So?

Pudding launched into a monologue of how Ryou was the Blue Knight and how he had come around the corner as himself just minutes later. When she was done you all stared at her for a minute. Then Ryou walked into the room and she jumped in front of him, immediatly demanding that he tell everyone that he was the Blue Knight. He stared at her for a moment, then denied "the charges."

Pudding began to cry over her crushed theory and Lettuce tried to comfort her as Zakuro turned to Ryou.

Zakuro: But you would tell us, wouldn't you? I mean, if you were the Blue Knight.

Ryou: Of course.


	16. Shop Till You Drop

**Disclaimer:** Lucky for you, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Just Ringo, and honestly I'm not too pleased about the way she turned out.

* * *

Kisshu's Little Fox-PART 15-Shop Till You Drop

Recap: Ichigo got sick but then Kisshu attacked her. You both ran off and the Blue Knight came to help Ichigo. When Pudding presented the that Ryou was the Blue Knight, he denied it.

STORY

You grinned, looking at string of bright green light lights you'd just strung up on the outside of your house. It was about three weeks till Christmas, and you were just getting around to decorating the house. You were hanging up lights on the outside and and putting figures out on the lawn while your little brother was hanging ornaments on the tree inside.

You looked up at the clear sky, frowning slightly. "I wish it would snow for once," you murmured.

A few minutes later your front door banged open. and your little brother stuck his head out.

Brother (hehe I didn't give him a name): Hey Ringo, can you make me some hot chocolate?

You: What's the magic word?

Brother: Now! you sweatdrop Just kidding. Please?

You: laughing Ok then.

You followed as he ducked back into the house. In the kitchen you made two cups of hot chocolate, giving one to your little brother and raising the second to your own lips. You walked over to the front window and surveyed your work from the inside.

You: 'That looks alright. Ok, I'll start my Christmas shopping tomorrow, then I think I can just relax for a while...unless the Cyniclons attack.'

The Next Day

You pulled on a pale orange sweater with a white skirt, tall white socks, and black shoes, thinking about what to buy for people.

You: 'Well, I guess for the other Mew Mews I can get something in their color. Pink for Ichigo, blue for Mint, green for Lettuce, yellow for Pudding, and purple for Zakuro. Ryou and Keiichiro would probably like something sort of scientific. I don't know what to get for the aliens though. I guess I'll just have to look around.'

You left the house still thinking about what to get for the aliens.

At The First Shop

You entered the clothing store feeling fairly confident. It wasn't long before you found something either. It was a bubble-gum pink sweater with little black paw prints at the collar. You immediately thought of Ichigo when you saw it, so you bought it in a size you hoped would fit her. You walked around for a while longer but all you found was a pair of dangerous looking black high heels you were pretty sure that Sakura would like and an orange scarf you had decided would be nice for Kisshu. Sighing, you left the shop.

End Of The Day

You sighed as you flopped down on your stomach on your bed and pulled your fluffy white pillow to your chest. There were some times you just hated shopping. Christmas time was one of them. Of course, you loved the festive window displays, but the stores were much too crowded for your liking.

Luckily you'd managed to get something for everyone. A few minutes later you picked up a notebook and scribbled down a list of the gifts you'd bought and who they were going to.

_Ichigo-pink paw print sweater_

Mint-sky blue ballet slippers

Lettuce-travel guides

Pudding-electronic lollipop spinner

Zakuro-"Pobody's Nerfect" drink mug

Sakura-black high heels

Ryou-dark green, navy, and maroon neckbands

Keiichiro-new set of baking supplies

Brother-toy robot

Mom-cookbook

Dad-watch

Grandma Sakurio-sewing magazine

Kisshu-orange scarf

Pai-calculator

Taruto-Legos set

You set the list aside and began putting into bags you'd also bought that afternoon.

When you finished you set the gift aside and rolled onto your back on the bed. Your eyes slowly drifted shut and you dozed off.

A Couple Hours Later

There was a familiar light tapping on the window that drew you out of your sleep effectively. You stumbled out of bed and over to the window.

You: opens window Hi Kisshu.

Kisshu: Hey Foxy! glances at your rumpled clothes Nice pajamas, Ringo.

You: ... looks down at yourself Oops.

Kisshu: Oops what?

You: I forgot to change before I fell asleep.

Kisshu: Not that it matters.

You looked at him to see his pale face only inches from your own. You leaned forward and closed the distance, kissing him passionatly. He returned the kiss, and you could feel him smirk slightly. You rolled your eyes, even though they were closed. The two of you finally broke for air.

Kisshu: I've got something for you.

You: Huh?

Kisshu: For that holiday where you humans give each other presents. What's it called? Krissus?

You: smiles Christmas.

Kisshu: Yeah, that. Puts small box in your hand.

You: looking mildly confused What's this?

Kisshu: smirks You'll see. Open it in a few weeks, on that one day that everyone opens the stuff they get.

You smiled. Kisshu was really something; there was no denying it.

"Ok," you said, wrapping your arms around him. He hugged you too, then pulled back and kissed you again, more gently this time.

You: Oh, wait a moment Kisshu, I have something for you too.

You grabbed the three bags for the aliens and handed them to Kisshu.

You: The dark green one is yours, the dark purple one is Pai's, and the red one is for Tart.

Kisshu: smiles slightly I have to go now, but thanks Ringo.

He hugged you tightly, kissed your forehead, and disappeared. You smiled to yourself and crawled back into bed, curling up under the covers.

Christmas Morning

You were barely concious Christmas morning when your little brother bounced into the room. You yelped as he leaped onto the bed, landing on top of you.

You: GACK! GET OFF ME!!

Brother: sheepishly Sorry, Ringo.

You: sigh Whatever. Let's go get Mom and Dad.

You and your younger brother went and woke up your parents, and the four of you opened stockings. Nothing in them really interested you, so you dumped them in your room and followed your family to the tree. You all took turns opening your gifts. You waited till everything had been opened, then went to your room and made a list of who'd given you what. After all, you already knew your parents were going to make you write thank-you notes.

_Ichigo-apple scented soap_

Mint-glass bell with apple trees design

Lettuce-mystery novel

Pudding-tiger pattern jacket

Zakuro-orange gloves

Sakura-Mew Ringo plushie

Ryou-upgraded power pendent

Keiichiro-cookies

Brother-blooper tape of himself running into things

Mom-handmade bracelet

Dad-gift card

Grandma Sakurio-china doll

As you sat back, you caught a glimpse of the plushie you from Sakura. It was kind of weird, the fact that there were Mew Mew plushies now, and a little scary. Sighing, you looked away from it and picked up the box from Kisshu. Holding your breath, you opened it.

Inside was a gold heart on a silver chain. Your eyes widened and you opened the heart, because it was really a locket. On the left was a picture of you as a human, smiling and laughing with your eyes shut and your hair in its ponytail blowing gently in the wind. On the right was you in your Mew form, your fiery orange hair flying past your left shoulder and a determined look on your face. And somehow, Kisshu had managed to get strands of his green hair to line the edges of the locket's insides. You smiled and fastened it around your neck. It was beautiful. Then you proceeded to put away your new things. Until you got an alert from Ryou, that is.

Later

Once you'd finished putting away all your new things, you flopped back on your bed. Almost immediately, Ryou's voice came screeching out of your Mew pendent. Not expecting it, you jumped and fell off the bed.

Mew pendent (Ryou's voice): Tokyo Mew Mew, the aliens are attacking at the Christmas tree in Odaiba! Ichigo's already there.

Mew pendent (Lettuce's voice): We'll be right there.

Mew pendent (Pudding's voice): We'll stop them!

Mew pendent (Mint's voice): sigh I guess it's time to fight.

You: I'm leaving now.

Mew pendent (Zakuro's voice): You can count on us, Ryou.

You jumped up and ran out of the house, barely stopping to tell your parents that you were going to meet friends in Odaiba.

A little while later you met up with Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro; the five of you were all in your Mew forms. You all ran towards Odaiba, where you could all see some sort of commotion going on already. When you got there you saw the three aliens in the air and Ichigo standing on the ground below them, looking down and quivering slightly in anger. She was speaking, telling them why she fought them, while the rest of you arranged yourselves behind her. You, Mint, and Pudding stood to her left, and Zakuro and Lettuce stood to her right. Ichigo's body had become surrounded in a glowing blue aura. You weren't entirely sure how, but you instinctively knew it was Mew Aqua. Then Ichigo whipped out her Strawberry Bell and attacked, causing the Mew Aqua to swoop awayfrom her and swarm up the tree, gathering at the top in a perfect sphere. You bit your lip, surprised and worried. Then Ryou ran up behind the six of you. You glanced quickly at him, then turned back to the aliens.

Ryou: Mew Pudding!

Pudding: Got it! Mew Mint! looks at Mint

Mint grabbed Pudding under the arms and flew up towards the top of the tree.

Pudding: Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!

Pudding's attack flew towards the Mew Aqua, and so did attacks from the aliens: electicity from Kisshu's swords and Tart's click-clacks, and some kind of wind attack from Pai's fan. Those three attacks were enveloped in with the Mew Aqua, and the aliens disappeared, only to reappear behind your group, crowing as if they had won a great victory.

Pai: They fell right into our trap.

You whipped around in shock. They couldn't have planned that, could they?

You: 'Trap?'

Ryou: What do you mean, trap? What are you trying to do?!

Zakuro: Of course, the attacks increased the explosive power of the Mew Aqua!

Kisshu: We're gotting rid of all you humans. After all, this polluted place can't possibly be the beautiful blue gem we were promised. Humans have ruined it! So you see, to us, you humans are the aliens!

You stared at him. What he said made sense, but you didn't want to believe it. Then something inside you snapped. You were a guardian of Earth, weren't you? And this guy was trying to destroy your planet! Your expression hardened and you slid into a fighting stance as Ryou finished some lecture on the differences of your races. Then you and the other Mew Mews turned back to the Mew Aqua and made short work of destroying the explosive substance. Unfortunatly, one of the remnents whacked Ichigo's boyfriend on the head and knocked him out.

Later

Aoyama had woken up a couple hours ago and had admitted to Ichigo that he knew she was a Mew Mew. Also, you and the other Mew Mews had managed to retrieve all the scattered pieces of the Mew Aqua. It had even snowed! Now you were standing at your window in a t-shirt and pajama pants (improvised pajamas), staring up at the stars. The battle had changed you. Kisshu had honestly wanted to kill the people you were trying to protect. The mere prospect of that had hardened your heart. You couldn't even find your love for him in yourself anymore. It was time to end this little crush thing. It was time to stop being twitterpated about a sadistic alien. _It was time to fight._


	17. The End

**Disclaimer:** Good thing I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, it would probably never have been finished. I mean, I'm having to force myself to finish this story, even though I've already cut it short.

* * *

Kisshu's Little Fox-PART 16-The End

Recap: You got all your Christmas shopping done in one day, Kisshu gave you a locket as a present, Kisshu, Pai, and Tart attacked, and you seem to have lost your love for everyone's favorite green-haired alien.

STORY

The next night you went to bed early with a headache. You conked out the second your head hit the pillow.

Hours Later

A gentle hand on your cheek woke you some time past midnight. You opened your eyes to find those beautiful gold ones focused on you. And yet you were not transfixed by them, like you used to be. You must not have woken when he'd tapped on the window tonight. Go figure; your head was still pounding. You snarled and pushed his hand away.

You: What do _you_ want?

Kisshu: in shock I-I just wanted to see you, Foxy...

You: glaring, then rolling over so you're facing away from him Well too bad. _I'm sleeping_. And I have exams tomorrow in school, so you'd better leave. _Now_.

A few moments later you opened your eyes and rolled over. Kisshu was still standing there, his back now facing the bed.

You: And stop calling me Foxy.

Rolling back over, you closed your eyes and snuggled deeper under the covers.

Kisshu: Why? Ringo?

You: You want to kill the people I'm trying to protect. I won't forgive you for that.

A few moments later his presence was gone.

A Few Days Later

For the past few days you'd been unusually short-tempered and feeling _really_ lonely. You knew why, but you pretended not to. It hurt less when you pretended it wasn't your fault. You were walking in the park when you heard a familiar voice call out your name. Turning, you waved half-heartedly to Kai, who was running down the path towards you. You stopped and waited for him.

Kai: Hey, Ringo, are you OK? You haven't been yourself lately.

You: Myself?

Kai: Yeah. Normally you're cheerful and easy-going, but recently you've been moody and even kind of rude.

You: looking up at him I have? I'm sorry; I really am.

Kai: smiles slightly It's OK.

He pulled you against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around you. Your eyes widened, but then you closed your hands on two handfuls of his jacket and closed them.

"Always remember that there are people there for you," he murmured softly, squeezing you just a bit. Tears began to squeeze their way out from under your eyelids.


	18. Final Battle

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, and I'm not gonna get it anytime soon.

* * *

Kisshu's Little FoxPART 17Final Battle

Recap: You pretty much broke up with Kisshu but it left you depressed, and you found comfort in one of the places you'd least expected it-in Higurashi Kai.

Time skip Summary: You ended up spending a lot of time with Kai, and eventually he became one of your best friends, though you didn't tell him that you were Mew Ringo. You also kept up the front of hating Kisshu, though on the inside you felt yourself practically being torn apart. Now that your anger had dissipated, you wanted to be with him again. Your entire team had also discovered that Aoyama Masaya was the Blue Knight, but he had gone missing this morning and Keiichiro had just picked up a HUGE Mew Aqua reading.

STORY  
Your feet pounded hard against the sidewalk as you raced toward the apparent site of the Mew Aqua.

You: 'Grr! I'll never make it at this rate! Why did Kisshu and his cronies decide to attack today? It was our first day off in months!'

Kisshu seemed to know the perfect days to attack-any day that was the most inappropriate for at least one of the Mew Mews. Today was the first day off in ages, and the aliens had unleashed around 500 Chimera Animals around Tokyo.

You skidded to a stop as three Chimera Animals suddenly appeared in front of you. "Damn!" you yelled aloud. But whether you wanted to fight or not, you had to.

You: Mew Mew Apple! METAMORPHO-SIS!!

The creature in front, which sort of resembled a bat, threw an attack at you the instant you transformed, and the attack pushed you back as you blocked it. When it subsided, you gritted your teeth and launched your own attack.

You: Ribbon...Apple Stars!

Ten minutes later you'd finished off those three and several others. Your breathing had become slightly labored and you were crouching down with your right hand on your knee. "Damn," you swore again, raising your left hand to wipe at the sluggishly bleeding cut under your cheekbone.

Mew Pendent (Keiichiro's voice): Go to this place! The aliens' real target is Aoyama Masaya!

Coordinates were sent and you glanced at them before running off to the place they indicated.

You: 'Damn, damn, damn! This had better really be the final battle, because this job doesn't seem to be getting any easier!'

When you finally reached the place, you were just behind Mint and Zakuro. You could see Lettuce and Pudding coming too.

Mint: Mew Ichigo!

Ichigo turned to see the five of you coming towards her at top speed.

"Everyone," she said quietly. Then you all turned to see a figure much like the Blue Knight stand up in the heart of the Mew Aqua. Then he opened glowing red eyes and you knew something was different. No, not different-wrong.

As the figure turned to your group of six, his blond hair exploded from its binding and changed color. When the brilliant light of the Mew Aqua disappeared, you all saw a figure with long black hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. He wasn't the Blue Knight, but he definitely wasn't Aoyama either.

Ichigo: A-Aoyama...kun?

The person raised a hand to his chest and spoke in a cold, deep voice.

Deep Blue: I am known as Deep Blue. And soon I will be the ruler of this planet!

Ichigo: No...That can't be right...Aoyama-kun can't be Deep Blue! I don't understand!!

You: Ichigo...

Ichigo: Please...tell me this is just a joke. Aoyama-kun, please tell me this is all just a bad joke!

Pai: The Aoyama you knew no longer exists. There is only Deep Blue.

Ichigo: I don't know what you mean. Aoyama-kun is right there.

Just then you spotted Kisshu and Tart hiding in a couple of bushes nearby. Both had looks of shock and mild horror on their faces. So, they hadn't planned this, you concluded, turning back to your real enemy, Deep Blue.

Pai: You're wrong. Aoyama and the Blue Knight were just parts of the Deep Blue you see before you. When we left Earth 300,000,000 years ago, Deep Blue's spirit was scattered. And now, when the time came to return to this planet, there was no one medium that he could show himself as. Of the closest ones, only the Blue Knight and Aoyama have been seen before now. But thanks to the resistive force of the Mew Mews, Deep Blue was able to awaken early, and you now see him before you, in his true form!

There was silence for a moment after Pai's speech. Rage pounded in your head with all the fury of a thunderstorm. Then Zakuro spoke.

Zakuro: It's ironic. In the end, we only helped our enemy.

You: How...HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ICHIGO!?

Mint: I always admired the relationship the two of you had...But this is just too cruel!

Suddenly Ichigo stepped forward, the bell that Aoyama had given her displayed in open palms. You took a step too, then waited to see what would happen. Ichigo walked until she stood directly in front of Deep Blue. No one said a word or moved a muscle

Ichigo: Aoyama-kun gave this bell to me. It's my most treasured possession. looks up into Deep Blue's face and smiles almost pleadingly Do you...remember?

Deep Blue gazed at her coldly for a moment, then lifted his hand and knocked her hands away. The bell went flying as Ichigo stepped back, shocked, and you caught your breath.

"I told you," Pai said, sounding rather smug, "Aoyama no longer exists."  
He then lifted his fan and aimed an attack at the six of you. You all went flying backwards and hit the wall behind you. Ichigo fell to the ground, looking shocked and hurt.

Pudding: You'll pay for this! For hurting my sisters, I won't forgive you!

She jumped up and ran towards the cold-hearted aliens before anyone could stop her. Calmly, Deep Blue raised one pale arm and sent blue electricity from his fingertips crackling towards Pudding. It hit her hard and sent her flying backwards again.

You: Pudding!

Pudding stood up and turned to face Dee Blue once more. By this time all six of you were glaring heatedly at him, yet he and Pai stood there without even batting an eyelash. Then Deep Blue raised his hand again and shot that damned electricity at your entire team. As you back flipped to avoid it, you saw that everyone, other than Ichigo, was also dodging. "Ichigo!" you cried as it hit her full blast and she screamed.  
Then you saw Zakuro, dodging forward to the left and then to the right, and finally straight to where Ichigo was about to collapse. Zakuro caught her and jumped back with her to stand with the rest of you, who were all on your feet. She set Ichigo down and the five of you surrounded her with your arms spread out in a protective way.

You: Earth's future is at stake here.

Mint: We don't have a choice.

Zakuro: Are you guys ready?

You all nodded, then ran forward, leaving a confused and horribly shaken Ichigo sitting on the ground. Mint led off the attack.

Mint: Mint Arrows! Ribbon Mint Echo!

Deep Blue blocked the attack with the same sword that the Blue Knight had used.

Mint: Mint Echo! Mint Echo! Mint Echo!

Deep Blue stopped blocking the arrows after a bit and attacked Mint herself.

You and Lettuce: Mint!

Lettuce turned to Deep Blue then, her face angrier than you'd ever seen it before.

Lettuce: Lettuce Castanets! Ribbon Lettuce Rush!

Lettuce was thrown back near Mint after just one attack. "It's my turn now," you growled to yourself, feeling as though someone had set fire to your blood.

You: Ribbon Apple Stars!

Deep Blue deflected both stars easily, so you grit your teeth and tried again.

You: Ribbo-

You were cut off as Deep Blue attacked you this time, sending you head over heels backwards. On your last roll, you gasped as you heard a sickening crunch-your arm had broken. You swore breathlessly and pulled yourself up to watch Pudding's and Zakuro's attacks.

Pudding: Pudding Ring! Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!

Zakuro: Ribbon Zakuro Spear!

Deep Blue allowed himself to be enveloped in Pudding's gumdrop-like attack, and you understood why when Zakuro's whip-like attack sliced through it, destroying it without harming Deep Blue.

Ichigo: Everyone...please stop. Please, stop fighting. Can't you see? That's Aoyama-kun there, and when we wake up from this dream, he'll smile for me like he always does.

You all turned to see that Ichigo had stood up and was now walking slowly towards all of you. You realized that even though her eyes could see Deep Blue, her heart couldn't. In a way, she could only see Aoyama.

You: M-Mew Ichigo... 'No, stop Ichigo, that's not Aoyama! Can't you see? He's gone,

Ichigo, Aoyama's gone! So please, Ichigo, please get back!'

Ichigo: So please...stop fighting everyone.

Pudding: Mew Ichigo...

Taking advantage of your distraction, Deep Blue sent the five of you (everyone but Ichigo) flying into the wall at the back of the lot. You cried out in pain as you hit the wall and therefore caused further injury to your broken arm. When you looked up from where you were on the far left, you saw that Lettuce, Mint, Pudding, and Zakuro were all human again. When you looked down at yourself, you saw the same thing.

Ichigo: Everyone!

You looked at her as she rushed towards you, stopped, and crouched down in front of Mint. As you watched, Mint looked up too, and slapped Ichigo across the face. If the circumstances weren't so depressing, you might have even smiled at the look of shock that made its way onto your leader's face.

Mint: What's happened to you, Mew Ichigo! You're not like you usually are!

You: We...We need the Mew Ichigo we know! The one who's always ready to fight to protect the Earth!

Pudding: I can't fight without that Mew Ichigo...

Lettuce: We need your help, Mew Ichigo.

Ichigo: Everyone...

Zakuro: Go ahead...Mew Ichigo.

At this, Ichigo turned to look at Zakuro, who tossed her the bell Aoyama had given her. As she looked down at the bell you could all se the resolve hardening in Mew Ichigo's face. Then she turned to Deep Blue.

Ichigo: I won't let you do this!

Pai: Why not? We are only cleansing this planet. You humans have made it dirty!

Ichigo: And what about the humans you're going to kill in the process? What do you expect to happen to them?

Pai: I don't care.

Ichigo: Y-You don't care?! But that's selfish!

Pai: You humans are selfish!

Ichigo grit her teeth and stepped forward, but as you all watched, Deep Blue lifted the sword above his head.

Kisshu: That's bad, Ichigo! That sword will destroy this planet!

Ichigo gasped and kept staring at Deep Blue as energy continued to gather around the sword's blade.

Then Deep Blue plunged the sword into the ground.

A shock wave erupted over the city and all six Mew Mews stared in horror at its source.

You: 'No...No, this can't be happening...'

Pai: Finally, it's the time when out wish will be granted! Since our ancestors left this planet out of necessity, we've waited impatiently for this day to come.

You: How can you do this?!

Pai: looks at you emotionlessly Earth was once ours.

You: That's no reason...to kill us! shielding your face from debris flying around as more energy gathers

Pai: coldly It is more than enough reason.

Before you could reply, Deep Blue plunged his sword into the ground for a second time.

Pudding: Ichigo, watch out!

Mint: Ichigo!

Ichigo cried out as she plunged down into the deep rift caused by the blow, and behind Deep Blue and Pai, a tall building crashed to the ground. Your breath caught and you clenched your fists.

And still, Deep Blue raised the sword once again, as Ichigo pulled herself out of the pit and leaped back towards the rest of you. You heard Pudding saying something about her family and turned to look at her as she struggled to her feet... Then she lost her balance and fell, but Tart caught her.

Tart: Are you OK?

Pudding: Tar-Tar, thank you.

You smiled as, for once, Tart didn't throw a fit about his nickname.

Tart: I said you guys were fools before, but the foolish one was me. Darn. That Deep Blue...

Pudding: Cheer up Tar-Tar! Now that you're with me, I'm a hundred times more powerful.

Smiling, you turned away from the two of them.

Lettuce: I'm so glad you're fine, Mew Ichigo.

You: Mew too.

Ichigo: Lettuce...Ringo...Pudding...Zakuro...Mint!

Zakuro: You should fight, Mew Ichigo.

Mint: That's right. Fight like you always do, Mew Ichigo.

Zakuro: You're capable of it.

Pudding: Ichigo...

Mint: Ichigo...

Lettuce: Ichigo...

You: _Mew_ Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled and turned around.

Ichigo: Aoyama-kun, even now I still don't know what I should do. But...I just can't watch any more of this. Everyone is being hurt. Strawberry Bell!

This time, Deep Blue pointed the sword directly at Ichigo.

Ichigo: Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!

The attacks of both Deep Blue and Ichigo clashed in between the two, creating conflicting domes of energy. Then Ichigo said something, but you couldn't hear her. As you watched, she sank down through the air and landed on her feet, where the pressure of the attacks promptly began forcing her backwards. You could hear her crying out as she sank down on one knee, the energy of her Strawberry Surprise still radiating around her.

Ichigo: This is nothing. I...believe in...you...

You could barely hear Ichigo, but her passionate words made you bite your lip to keep from crying as you watched the battle. And then, as she started to wobble, a small grey cat appeared seemingly out of nowhere. You gave it a funny look as Ryou's voice suddenly came from it.

Cat (in Ryou's voice): Mew Ichigo!

Deep Blue: turning his sword on the cat Don't interfere!

You clenched your working fist as Ichigo leaped forward to throw Deep Blue off balance, said alien swung his sword, and the cat jumped at them, transforming into Ryou as it did.

Ichigo slumped as Ryou landed, and he called her name as he ran to pick her up. Deep Blue also stood up and turned around, Ryou's claw marks red on his pale right cheek. You felt utterly helpless.

You: Dammit...

Ryou: Hang in there, Ichigo!

Deep Blue gave a short laugh, cold enough to make you shiver as you glared at him. He fixed his gaze on Ryou.

Deep Blue: Cunning.

And he laughed again, as Ryou tried to rouse Ichigo. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked at him. You closed your eyes in relief and let your head drop for a second. You could hear both Ryou's and Ichigo's voices, but you couldn't hear what they were saying. When you looked up again, you saw the other Mew Mews getting up and followed them, the five of you running to where Ryou was holding Ichigo.

All of you, at different times: Ichigo!

Ryou: letting Ichigo go and they both stand up Everything is certainly as the Earth wanted it to be.

You stared at him for a second, confused, but a second later his bright blue eyes met your hazel ones and you understood: The six of you had been specifically chosen by fate to protect Earth. Then Ryou continues.

Ryou: So the one who can save Earth is...Mew Ichigo...only you can do it.

Ichigo: Shirogane...

Ryou: Also, Lettuce.

Lettuce: Yes.

Ryou: Mint.

Mint: Yes.

Ryou: Ringo.

You: Yes.

Ryou: Pudding.

Pudding: Yeah.

Ryou: Zakuro.

Zakuro: Yes.

Ryou: Your role-

Zakuro: I know. In order for Mew Ichigo to get the Mew Aqua in the end...For the sake of our future...

Mint: I understand.

Lettuce: Leave it to us.

You: We won't let you down.

Pudding: Leave it to Pudding.

Ichigo: Everyone.

Pudding: But there is no more energy left to transform.

Ryou: takes something from around his neck and holds it out Use this.

Your eyes widened. What he was holding out was a small phial of Mew Aqua.

Everyone but Ichigo and Ryou: Mew Aqua?

Ryou: Just a little bit is left. This is the end.

The five of you: OK.

You held out your power pendent, as did Pudding, Zakuro, Mint, and Lettuce. They were immediately reactivated.

Mint: Mew Mew Mint! METAMORPHO-SIS!!

Lettuce: Mew Mew Lettuce! METAMORPHO-SIS!!

You: Mew Mew Apple! METAMORPHO-SIS!!

Pudding: Mew Mew Pudding! METAMORPHO-SIS!!

Zakuro: Mew Mew Zakuro! METAMORPHO-SIS!!

As you all landed back in front of Ryou and Ichigo again, Ichigo spoke gratefully.

Ichigo: Everyone. turns I am a Mew Mew. short pause Thank you, everyone. I lost sight of what is important. Everyone reminded me of what that is.

You all smiled at her, insanely proud of your leader.

Ichigo: In gratitude, I will be fully at your service! Nya! Let's go everyone!

You all leaped up into the air, Ichigo saying something about Aoyama as the six of you plunged towards his transformed figure. He used his sword to fling a torrent of energy at your group, but you all held your weapons forward, creating a sort of barrier. The barrier became a bubble around you, glowing with all the different colors of your Mew energy. Then you attacked.

Mint: Ribbon Mint Echo!

Lettuce: Ribbon Lettuce Rush!

You: Ribbon Apple Stars!

Pudding: Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!

Zakuro: Ribbon Zakuro Spear!

Ichigo: Everyone.

Your attacks combined and flew as raw energy from Ichigo's Strawberry Bell towards Deep Blue. Then you all landed on the ground, laughing slightly in relief.

Pudding: We did it!

Suddenly Deep Blue spoke again, his voice still low and cruel, and you looked over to see him pointing his sword at you all again.

Deep Blue: That's fine. Playtime is now over.

He raised his sword again, and the ground began to shake under your feet. There was no way to deny it anymore; this person's cruelty was really starting to scare you. He smirked and you bit your lip to keep from giving in to your fear.

Suddenly, some kind of ship rose into the air above Deep Blue's head. It was sort of diamond-shaped, surrounded by curved spikes for legs and some kind of band as a shield, both of which were floating in the air around it. The monstrosity was blue and silver in color.

Deep Blue: It seems I got too fired up fighting weaklings. turns Pai. I leave the rest to you.

Pai: goes down on one knee I understand.

Suddenly Deep Blue was lifted towards the ship by what seemed to be nothing but a wide beam of blue-green light.

Ichigo: Wait!

Pai: Kuu Rai Sen! (Sky Thunder Fan)

Ichigo was thrown back by Pai's attack, and she cried out as she hit the ground. She started talking to herself again, but you were too busy focusing on Pai to pay any attention to what it was she was saying.

Pai: People such as you can't do anything to stop Deep Blue from now on.

You glared fiercely at him, but he didn't appear to notice.

Zakuro: Stop him?

Mint: What is going on?

You: My arm's broken and it hurts.

Power pendent (Keiichiro's voice): Everyone, can you hear me? The reaction has appeared. It seems like the final Mew Aqua is inside that base.

Ryou: What!?

You all gasped in shock. Whatever you had expected, it wasn't this.

You: Wha-?

Ichigo: Inside that?

Pai: What did you say?

Keiichiro: That base is most likely something that was left on Earth by the aliens in ancient times. For some reason, they sealed the final Mew Aqua inside of it.

Ryou: No way!

You: 'So...aliens really were here before us...'

Pai: I see.

Suddenly Tart flew up behind Pai, drawing your eyes to his diminutive form.

Tart: Pai, what is Deep Blue planning?

Pai looked quickly at Tart, then away again, up into the sky. "Deep Blue has told me:" he began, "That palace is the final weapon." His voice rose, and he came close to shouting at the end. You turned your fearful gaze back to the ship...palace.

Pai: voice normal again That system will magnify his power. The entire planet will be targeted.

Your eyes shot wide and you stared at his, speechless.

Ichigo: What did you say?

Pudding: If you do that, not only Tokyo, but the Earth will also be destroyed.

Pai: That palace has risen from inside the Mew Aqua's reaction. It has appeared as Deep Blue has said. The palace's system is the final Mew Aqua!

Ichigo: We will never let that happen!

Zakuro: Just as Ichigo said.

Mint: We still haven't been defeated.

You: And we won't be.

Lettuce: I want to protect everyone.

Pudding: The Earth isn't anyone's possession. It belongs to everyone.

Ichigo: looking back at all of you Everyone.

The rest of you: Mew Ichigo.

Ichigo: turns forward again Let's go!

You all leaped up into the air, preparing to attack. Then you noticed Pai had a glowing pink orb in his extended left hand. A spirit? "I won't allow it!" he yelled, as the light in his palm turned gold and changed shape.

Pai: FUSION!

It instantly became a mermaid-like Chimera Animal with large black wings and long purple hair. It plunged down towards the six of you. A cry of surprise escaped your lips as it advanced.

You all fell back to the ground. Your landing could hardly be called graceful, seeing as you landed on your knees and immediately slouched forward. As quickly as possible, you scrambled back to your feet.

Pai: We are Deep Blue's faithful servants! We will not allow you inside! Kuu Rai Sen Puu Jin! (Sky-Thunder-Whirl-Wind-Zone)

Ichigo leaped out of the way as the attack came dangerously close to striking her. Immediately after she had landed, the Chimera Animal swooped down again. You and Pudding both leaped out of the way. Turning as you landed clumsily, you saw the Chimera Animal also had one curved horn and a horse's tail. Disturbed, your eye twitched.

Lettuce: Ribbon Lettuce Rush!

You watched as Lettuce's attack hit the creature, sending it flying backwards. It crashed into the ground several feet away.

Lettuce: Now!

Mint: I know.

You: Right.

Pudding: Understood.

You ran forward and moments later you heard Lettuce following. For one second you looked back, and saw Tart's click-clacks intercept an attack from Pai which was aimed straight for Ichigo. It was surprising enough to stop you in your tracks to see what was going to happen.

Pai and Ichigo both wore shocked expressions as the latter passed the young alien in midair. She looked back to see him stop, facing Pai.

Tart: Ichigo, hurry up and go.

Pai: Tart, damn you!

Tart: I...I don't like it anymore.

You let out a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding. This scene was tense and dramatic; you didn't want to die in the middle of it.

Tart: I don't like fighting them anymore!

Even from this distance you could see the tears well up in Tart's eyes as he shouted the last words. Pai's expression softened slightly and he looked somewhat pained.

Pai: Foolish.

Tart began to scream as he wound up his click-clacks for another attack. Pai's expression hardened again.

Without warning, he attacked.

Tart seemed to float for a moment. You saw tears drift away from his eyes, and Pai looked sad again.

Tart: Pai.

Pai: It would be good if you have a nice dream. An eternal dream.

Your heart clenched as Tart fell like a stone.

Pudding: Tar-Tar!

There was a huge cloud of dust where the young alien landed, and his click-clacks came flying out of it. They rolled to a stop and you stared blankly at them, not really seeing them at all.

Pudding: TAAAAART!

Zakuro: Ichigo, leave the rest to us!

Your friends' voices called you out of your stupor and you prepared to fight again. You looked up to see Ichigo in the air again, headed for the ship. A blue light seemed to be coming from her body and surrounding her. Ichigo soared up into the ship and Zakuro and Pai attacked at the same time. When the smoke cleared, for Mew Mews were staring at one sadistic alien, who gazed back calmly. Behind you, Pudding was holding Tart's body and crying fiercely.

Lettuce: Only tragedy can be born from fighting. You still don't understand?

Pai: If we had been born in a different era...

You stared at him. What was he going to say next?

Pai: No, that's a joke.

You deflated. Maybe fighting really was the only way out of this.

Pai: Even if the fight is meaningless, this is the mission I was given!

Lettuce: That's really unfortunate. But if it's your mission to continue fighting, then it is our mission to continue protecting this planet. If it's for that reason, we will keep fighting too!

You: Lettuce...

You'd never heard her this forceful before, but it certainly wasn't a bad thing.

Pai: That's fine. Just a single Earthling who has entered the palace can't do anything.

Why don't we fulfill our missions together, right here?

You: growling Bring it on.

Pai: Until the end of the end! Go, Chimera Animal!

You all held up your weapons and slid into fighting stances as the big-eared, blue-skinned creature burst out of the ground behind Pai.

Pudding: tears flying from her eyes I won't forgive you! I absolutely won't forgive you!

Zakuro: You've turned us into your enemies. We'll make you regret it.

You: We didn't want to fight you, but now we have to!

Zakuro: Ribbon Zakuro Spear!

Pai sent an attack her way too, and she leaped up into the air to avoid it. He attacked again; this time she spun around the lighting and launched her own attack. He blocked it with his fan, and then a cry from Lettuce tore your attention away from them.

You whipped around in time to see Lettuce hit the ground, thrown by the Chimera Animal. Pudding immediately kicked the beast in the chin, causing it to fly backwards. Feeling ashamed that you hadn't noticed what was happening to them until now, you jumped in to help.

You: Ribbon Apple Stars!

The Chimera Animal deflected your attack and lunged at you; you dodged aside and rolled to avoid its assault. It moved on to Mint then, who stopped its horn with her weapon.

The creature swooped away, then came zooming back at the five of you, all standing together.

Mint: Scatter!

Without pausing to think about it, you leaped away. You knew without looking that the other Mew Mews had too. Unfortunately the beast wasn't so easily deterred. It turned on Ryou.

Lettuce: Shirogane!

She leaped forward and grabbed Ryou out of the way. You took advantage of your split second of spare time as the Chimera Animal crashed into a stone wall to look up at the ship Ichigo was now inside.

You: looking worried and whispering Be safe, Ichigo.

The dust cleared then and the Chimera Animal emerged, twice as furious. It swung its tail up and knocked your friend and boss aside, causing you to cry out.

You: Lettuce! Shirogane!

Pudding: Lettuce!

Mint: Lettuce...

Ryou and Lettuce cried out as they hit the ground a few feet from each other.

Ryou: Lettuce.

Lettuce: Shirogane, are you alright?

Mint: Pudding, Ringo, take care of Lettuce and the others.

Pudding: I'll do it.

You: No problem Mint.

The two of you ran towards Lettuce and Shirogane, not listening to whatever Mint and Zakuro said after that.

Suddenly you heard the sound of teleportation, and you looked around to see Kisshu disappear. In an instant, your nightmares came back to you. You knew exactly where he was going: to try and stop Deep Blue.

You: 'I have to stop him. I have to save him!'

Without a word, you took off for the ship.

Pudding: Ringo! Where are you going?

You didn't answer, just forced your legs to move faster. You reached the ship without any interference, seeing as how Pai and the Chimera Animal were tied up with Mint and Zakuro, and scrambled inside. You kept running along the now-familiar corridor with your broken arm held to your chest. There was only one thought in your head now:

'I have to get there in time.'

You kept expecting to hear the clang of metal on metal up ahead, as you always had in that recurring nightmare. You pounded up a flight of steps next and came face-to-face with a set of double doors. Suddenly Kisshu's voice rang out furiously.

Kisshu: DIE!

Your heart seemed to stop for a moment, then began beating faster than you had ever known it could. When you regained control of your working limbs again, you shoved the doors open with one hand.

Kisshu: I lost. slight smirk

There it was, the scene you had been dreading since that nightmare had first disturbed your sleep so many months ago. In seconds, you realized the boy-er, alien-you had been trying to hate was the one you couldn't live without.

Kisshu was impaled upon the sword of your enemy, the one and only Deep Blue. And then the formidable alien thrust him away.

You: KISSHU!

His body rolled and slid across the floor until he came to a stop in front of Ichigo, who was on her knees. Forcing yourself to move, you ran over to them. Ichigo picked up Kisshu by his torso as you slid to a stop beside her, falling to your knees and feeling totally numb.

Ichigo: Kisshu...

The alien managed to lift his head enough so that his gorgeous golden eyes focused on you.

Kisshu: I guess I was lucky to have this time with you. Ringo.

A lump formed in your throat and you found yourself unable to speak. Tears formed in your eyes and you knew your pink-haired friend was on the verge of crying too.

Kisshu: Are you crying, Ringo?

Memories of some of your times with Kisshu flitted quickly through your mind, none of them lasting more than a second. You dragged yourself back to the present, staring tearfully at the face of the dying alien boy.

Kisshu: Ringo...

He tried to raise his body more, obviously wanting to kiss you. Without a moment's hesitation, you leaned over Ichigo and pressed your lips to his.

Ichigo: too upset to feel shock right now Kisshu...Ringo...

The two of you broke apart and looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Emotions of sorrow and love were clearly visible in both pairs; one golden, one yellow-orange.

He suddenly fell back, the life gone out of his body, and your tears spilled over.

You: KISSHU!!

Ichigo then laid his body down and you simply stared, unfeeling, at his now calm face. Crystalline tears streamed down your cheeks, but you never noticed them. All you could do was stare numbly at the immobile face of your love.

Ichigo: Aoyama-kun, I've made a resolution.

You didn't look up at her as she spoke; you felt dead inside.

Ichigo: I will fight you with everything I have...because I want to see your smile one more time...because I believe in you! But I can't allow you to hurt anyone else. I just can't see your smile again! I just can't!

Dimly you were aware of Deep Blue grunting in pain. Still, you ignored it, finding it unworthy of your interest.

Ichigo: That's right, I can't...Aoyama-kun...

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Ichigo stand. Light filled the room; some of it from her Strawberry Bell, and some coming from within Deep Blue's body. After the light subsided, you found yourself unable to move, lying on your side next to Kisshu's limp body. A sound of a bell made your eyes widen, and you managed to lift your head just enough to see Ichigo on the ground at Deep Blue's feet. Then his features flickered, and your eyes widened slightly as you recognized Aoyama.

Aoyama/Deep Blue: I...chi...go...

The sword fell from Aoyama's hand as he and Ichigo stared at each other.

Aoyama: Ichigo.

Ichigo gasped slightly. You looked away, feeling an emptiness left by Kisshu burn like fire.

Ichigo: Aoyama-kun.

Aoyama: sounding stunned Ichigo.

Ichigo: Aoyama-kun...It is Aoyama-kun, right?

Aoyama: What have I...?

You continued to listen silently, staring at the ceiling but not really seeing it as your hand found Kisshu's.

Aoyama: What is this place...?

You smirked at the irony in the situation. He had no memory of what had happened, even though he'd as good as killed you.

Aoyama: What is this...? I did this?

There was a small sound, like something hitting the floor.

Aoyama: I did...all of this?

Ichigo: Aoyama-kun...

Footsteps came next, but you still didn't look.

Ichigo: Deep Blue is the one who did this. It wasn't you.

She was right of course. You doubted Aoyama would see it that way though.

Aoyama: Thank you. But there's no changing that I was Deep Blue. That's right. I, as Deep Blue, have done things that should never have been done.

Ichigo: Even with that, I believed...that you would return for me.

Aoyama: Ichigo.

Ichigo: I feel it. That's...

You vaguely wondered what she was talking about.

Aoyama: Is that what it was? The final Mew Aqua is...in my body!

Your eyes widened slightly, and you saw a blue glow at the edge of your vision. Unfortunately, you didn't seem to have the strength to turn and get a better look.

Aoyama: Even Deep Blue didn't notice that. pause We still might be able to make it. If you use this Mew Aqua, the people and the lives that I hurt might be able to be saved.

Ichigo: What do you mean by that?

A few more footsteps and the sound of cloth brushing. Then Deep Blue was obviously back.

Deep Blue: Fool! This body is mine as well! This Mew Aqua in here is also mine! I won't allow anyone to use it!

Ichigo: Can't breathe! Aoyama-kun!

Your breath caught. Ichigo was in trouble, and, being unable to move a muscle, you were helpless to try and save her. You could hear the battle between Aoyama and Deep Blue going on just out of your range of sight.

Aoyama: Take your hands off Ichigo!

Deep Blue: You are a part of me. Don't oppose my will!

Aoyama: Stop it!

You heard Ichigo fall to the floor as the boy/alien continued to fight with himself.

Aoyama: Don't you lay a hand on Ichigo!

Deep Blue: Be quiet!

Aoyama: I will protect Ichigo!

Deep Blue: Be quiet!

You heard something hit the ground again as Aoyama/Deep Blue continued to cry out in pain. Then the cries stopped.

Ichigo: Aoyama-kun?

Deep Blue: It's too late. Aoyama's consciousness has been completely erased now.

Ichigo: No way!

Deep Blue: Aoyama no longer exists here.

There was a cry from Deep Blue, a scream fro Ichigo, and then a pink blur that turned into Ichigo when you focused on it flew past you and hit the wall. She slumped to the ground as sounds of gathering electricity became audible.

Deep Blue: From now on the filthy fools of this world will listen to the melody of destruction!

Then he laughed cruelly, and beyond the numbness you felt your anger welling up.

Ichigo: lifting her head with difficulty If it continues like this, the Earth...

Deep Blue: What's going on?

If you could have lifted your head, you would have looked around to see what he was talking about. The best you could do was listen closely to his voice.

Ichigo: Aoyama-kun...?

Deep Blue: Bastard. Why won't you be extinguished?

You: smirk S-sounds like...Aoyama won't go without a...fight.

Ichigo: Ringo...

Aoyama: I can't disappear yet. There is still something I have to do!

Deep Blue: Let go! Don't interfere!

Aoyama: Leave my body!

Deep Blue: This is painful! Stop it!

Aoyama: Ichigo, give the final blow!

Deep Blue: What? Let go of me, you!

Aoyama: Ichigo, quickly!

Ichigo: But if I do it, Aoyama-kun might also be...

You: D-do it, Ichigo!

Aoyama: I'll be fine! Ichigo, quickly now!

Tears formed in Ichigo's eyes and she shook her head. You watched helplessly.

Ichigo: I can't do it. It's just too hard for me!

Aoyama: You have to save the Earth and everyone else! Your only chance is now. The only one who can do this is you, Ichigo!

Ichigo: But...

Aoyama: Ichigo! Believe in me!

Ichigo looked up, her pink eyes widening in something close to wonder.

Aoyama: Believe. I'll be fine.

Ichigo: Aoyama-kun.

Moments later, Ichigo's Strawberry Bell was in her hand and she was posed to attack.

Ichigo: I believe. I believe in Aoyama-kun!

Aoyama: Ichigo.

Deep Blue: You, are you insane?

Blue light suddenly filled the room, and Ichigo let out a cry as she hit the wall again. Something was wrong though.

You: 'Mew Ichigo.'

Your body glowed with a soft blue light as you focused on her. Not too long afterwards, the orange light of your power flooded from your body to join the yellow, purple, blue, and green of Pudding, Zakuro, Mint, and Lettuce. You smiled and sighed peacefully as you let the last of your Mew Power flow out of you and into Ichigo. Darkness crowded around the edges of your vision as you felt the last of you consciousness slipping away.

You didn't know how long you'd been...dead...but then you suddenly began to feel again. Some kind of warmth was filling you, rousing you. Your eyes began to flicker open after a moment and you sat up to see different colored sparkles filling the air and a globe of blue light, but no Deep Blue, Aoyama, or Ichigo.

You: Mew Aqua...? Then...she did it!

Not only were you alive, but your broken arm had healed too. Beside you, Kisshu began to stir. His golden eyes opened slowly and you were the first thing he saw.

Kisshu: R-Ringo?

You instantly crashed down on him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry," you whispered.

You broke away from him and stood up as the other Mew Mews rushed into the room. That was when you finally took notice of Ichigo lying motionless on the ground while Aoyama tried to shake her awake.

You: Ichigo!

Pudding: Aoyama, you're safe!?

Lettuce: Thank goodness!

Mint: Ichigo. What about Ichigo?

Lettuce: Ichigo?

Pudding: Ichigo!

You joined them as they stopped behind Aoyama.

Mint: Ichigo.

Zakuro: It can't be.

Aoyama: In order to save me, Ichigo...

That's when it clicked in your brain: Ichigo was dead now, she died to save the one she loved. With a sickening feeling, you wondered if you would have done the same for Kisshu, had you gotten there in time.

Pudding: I don't like this at all! Ichigo!

She tried to run forward but Zakuro stopped her. A dull, numbing ache started up in your chest again.

Zakuro: Pudding.

Mint: Ichigo. Ichigo!

By now silent tears were streaming down your cheeks at the loss of your leader, and the other Mew Mews' sobs were clearly audible.

Suddenly you were surrounded by another glow, though it wasn't Mew Aqua this time. Looking down at yourself, you saw that you were in your everyday clothes again. Once again, your transformation had left you.

Mint: What's this?

Pudding: The transformation dissolved by itself. Mew Mew Pudding, METAMORPHO-SIS!

You were dimly aware that the little monkey didn't sound as enthusiastic as usual, but that didn't really matter anymore, did it?

Zakuro: The effect of the Red Data Animals has disappeared.

Lettuce: Why did it happen now?

You: Ichigo...didn't change...

Just then the ship shook violently, and fear of its collapse instantly gripped you.

Zakuro: This is bad. This place won't last much longer.

Aoyama suddenly gathered Ichigo up into his arms and stood, drawing your attention to him.

Lettuce: Aoyama?

Aoyama: turns around I'm bringing Ichigo!

Lettuce: But how?

You: Who cares? She's coming.

Your eyes flashed once, revealing the fact that you weren't about to leave Ichigo either.

Pudding: But if you jump off, you'll die.

Kisshu: Will you rely on me?

You looked up to see that he had gotten up and come over, and was now looking at your group with an almost pleading look in his golden eyes.

Mint: Kisshu.

Kisshu: Because Ichigo saved me...Think of this as repayment.

The air on either side of him blurred suddenly, and Pai and Tart appeared as debris continued to crash down around the ten of you.

Pudding: Tar-Tar.

Lettuce: Pai.

Kisshu: There is still some power left in this last bit of Mew Aqua. With this we can certainly save our home planet. So in order to save Ichigo, who risked her life for us...

Suddenly the floor split between your two groups, and as they drifted away from each other, Kisshu looked up and caught your eye. His voice instantly sounded in your head.

Kisshu's voice: 'Ringo...I **will** come back, if only just to see you one last time. Wait for me.'

You nodded once to show you'd heard, and he turned his eyes away.

Kisshu: Ichigo, thank you.

The tree of them swung their arms violently and the next second you found yourself at the top of a flight of stone steps, looking down at Ryou. Behind you, the ship continued to collapse. Then it began to dissolve, and you smiled weakly. An idea like that would most definitely be Pai's.

The last you saw of the aliens was a bright sparkle, flying up and away.

Mint: What's that?

Pudding: That was definitely Tar-Tar and the others.

Zakuro: They did this for us so there would be no more damage.

You: Do you think we'll ever see them again?

Lettuce: Pai.

Ryou: running up to you and stopping by you and Lettuce Everyone! Are you OK?

He suddenly caught sight of Ichigo's body and gasped.

Ryou: Ichigo!

He ran another few steps forward and stopped again, staring down at Ichigo. You all looked away.

Ryou: Why did this happen?

Aoyama: seconds later Ichigo.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw him press his lips to hers. Soon after he pulled back, her body began to glow blue.

You watched in silence as her body floated in the air, still glowing, and straightened out. Her cat ears twitched, then faded. So did her tail, after a ring of its bell. Next, her clothes changed. Aoyama caught her as she started to fall out of the air, and moments later she opened her chocolate brown eyes.

Ichigo: Aoyama...kun?

Aoyama: Good morning, my princess.

You bit your lip hard enough to draw blood, trying not to laugh at Aoyama's greeting.

Ichigo smiled then, and threw her arms around Aoyama's neck.

Ichigo: Aoyama-kun!

Pudding: Ichigo!

Lettuce: Ichigo!

You: Ichigo!

Pudding: Everything worked out!

Aoyama set her down, and she instantly ran over to the rest of you, throwing her arms around Mint and Pudding (seeing as she could only fit two people in an embrace).

Ichigo: Mint! Pudding! Ringo! Lettuce! Zakuro!

Then somehow she managed to pull you and Lettuce into her hug, making you laugh harder.

A Few Minutes Later

Ryou: I see. The effect disappeared.

Zakuro: I guess that means our duty is done.

Mint: From now on, I will live as a normal, super rich girl.

You: teasingly Mint remind me if I've forgotten, but how is "super rich" the same as "normal?"

Mint glared at you and opened her mouth to reply, but Pudding cut her off to support you.

Pudding: If you add "super," it's not "normal."

Lettuce: It's really great how it's worked out for Ichigo and Aoyama.

Ryou: For the Earth's future...we will serve.

As the eight of you left the lot, you glanced quickly up at the clear sky behind you.

You: whispering to self I will wait forever, Kisshu.


	19. Hello Again

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kai, Sakura, and Ringo here...

* * *

Kisshu's Little FoxPART 18Hello Again

Final Part

Recap: Deep Blue was finally defeated and the aliens left for good.

STORY

Sakura was the first thing you saw when you stepped into Cafe Mew Mew. She glomped you the instant you walked through the door, and it took the combined efforts of Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and yourself to pry her off.

Sakura: I was so worried about you, Ringo!

You laughed good naturedly and gave her a quick hug, pulling away before she could latch on again. Then Keiichiro walked out of the kitchen carryinga tray full of cups and a tea kettle. He gave you all a closed-eyes smile.

Keiichiro: Welcome back. Are you ready to drink this tea?

Mint: Of course!

Zakuro: Why not?

Pudding: Yeah!

You all gathered around one of the tables and Keiichiro poured the tea. Within moments, you were all considerably more relaxed.

Ichigo: suddenly Oh, Ringo...I was wondering. In that palace, why did you kiss Kisshu?

Everyone's eyes were on you in an instant. Flushing brightly, you searched your brain for a good answer.

You: Well, I...uh, we...um...

Sakura: She _loves_ him. She has for ages, even though she broke up with him last Christmas.

You fell silent, blushing furiously, and waited to hear what the others would say.

Pudding: Now if he comes back, you can be together!

A Few Weeks Later

You stopped on the big hill in Inohara Park and closed your eyes with a blissful sigh.

You: Ah, this feels good!

The sun shone down, gently warming your face, and then you felt two arms wrap around your waist.

Kisshu: Guess who, Foxy!

Your eyes snapped open and you spun around in his arms.

You: Kisshu!

He smirked, gazing at you lovingly.

Kisshu: quietly Miss me, Ringo?

In response you grabbed the back of his neck and slammed your lips onto his. As the kiss deepened and fiery passion rushed through your veins, you realized that you didn't have to worry about your friends scolding you about this.

After all, Pudding was right.

THE END


End file.
